Sheild High School Continued
by TiffOdair
Summary: this is the second part to the fanfic Sheild High School written by the amazing Keepcalmandwrite! the avengers go through High School together as a team but faces many challenges. rated M for angst.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys I just want to apologize for taking so long I just wanted to make it awesome for you guys and I DO NOT own anything. I would Love to thank **_**Keepcalmandwrite**_** for letting me continue her Magnificent Story.**

**Chapter 1: party night**

**Natasha's POV:**

It has been about a month since our battle with the chitari. SHEILD still has Loki under their watch until they figure out exactly where to put him. The high school is still under construction but we are scheduled to go back the week before Halloween which would mean school picks up next week. Most students spend their time all around town except for us six. Director Fury gave us a week for recovery, but after that he started testing our training as individuals and as a team.

Tonight Steve has thankfully talked the guys into going out on the town so I can have a girl's night with Pepper and Jane. They believe we are all just friends that decided to move in together because we wanted to get away from our parents (they don't know about the whole Superhero team yet.) Right now I am sitting in the living room waiting for the guys to leave and the girls to arrive.

Soon Steve comes out in jeans and a tight white shirt the shows all his muscles. Oh man he looks so good. "Hey beautiful," he says as he walks over and wraps me in his arms for a tight embrace.

"You look great to night Steve," I reply melting into his hug.

"Why do you sound surprised," Steve asks I look up into those deep beautiful bright blue eyes.

"I do not…." I start to protest but he cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine. I start to deepen the kiss when we hear, "ugh get a room guys."

"Shut up Stark," I say and he smirks.

"So Cap you ready for a night on the town with drinking girls partying and did I mention girls!"

"Tony I already has the hottest, sexiest, most amazing girl in the world." Steve says with pride and I honestly cannot love him more for the way he sees me.

"Oh Steve I thought you knew better than to cheat on Natasha," replies Tony in a surprisingly serious tone.

"What! Steve how dare you cheat on Natasha," Booms Thor.

"Oh I am going to get you know Steve you get ready to feel some hurt," shouts Clint running into the room with his fist clenched tight ready for a fight.

"No guys, I love Natasha with all my heart but Tony decided to joke around." Steve says quickly with his arms raised in Surrender.

"Good," they all reply.

"Come on lets go get this over with," says Bruce with a frown.

"Hey guys don't let anyone touch Steve or I will hunt them down then come back and get you." I call out the door.

"Don't worry Nat we will keep our eyes open."

"Thanks!"

**10 minutes later.**

I hear a knock on the door and I run to it wearing a pair of red short sleeping shorts and one of Steve's shirts that smell like him. I open the door to see my friends Pepper and Jane, "hey are you all ready for girls night?"

"Duh are you crazy," screams Pepper. "Let's get ready so we can play a game of truth."

"Okay sounds fun," replies Jane and I nod. They run in and start getting ready.

**Steve's POV:**

As we step out of the house I give Nat one last kiss and reluctantly head down the sidewalk. My jaw drops when I realize tony rented a limo for the night so this should get interesting.

**15 minutes later:**

Soon our limo parks outside one of the biggest VIP clubs in New York.

"Come on Boys this is going to get fun," claims Tony. "I reserved us our own private room where they will provide alcohol which I got using our fake I.D.s,"

Our thoughts about this are all completely different. Tony and Clint both look so excited about it, while Thor seems a bit confused as to why they are so excited. I look to Bruce and I know for a fact that neither one of us likes this. Soon tony drags us to our private room. "Okay who wants to play a drinking game," asks Clint.

"Let's play Truth, I have been waiting to get some answers out of Mr. Purity over there," shouts Tony pointing at me.

Oh Great!

**Natasha's POV:**

We are all sitting on the floor in the living room and we get started.

"Jane is it true, that you have a crush on Thor," Pepper asks.

"Yes," she replies shyly dang who would have thought Jane has a crush on Thor; Pep is good at this game.

"Well Pepper is it true, that you regret turning down Tony that one time?" I ask.

"Well I mean he is a friend and he is cute and funny but he is annoying so yes." Pepper answers. Oh I love these confessions.

"Natasha is it true, that you can speak for different languages?" asks Jane

"Yes, Да, Ναι, and Ja" I answer.

"Wow," they both reply in awe, "where did you learn that?"

"Well Russian is my native language and I used to travel the world for Gymnastics," I reply I mean most of that is true.

"Cool."

I wonder what the guys are up to.

**Steve's POV:**

We are all sitting around the table with a shot glass and a bottle of Jack Daniels in front of us. When someone asks you a question and it is right you are supposed to take a shot. This is going to be an interesting game.

"So friend of Clint, you hit your head a lot when you were younger and that is why you are not smart like most of us?" Clint takes a shot and I assume Tony had Thor ask that question.

"Tony you finally found love with Pepper Potts?" Asks Bruce. Tony takes a double shot which surprises all of us except Bruce.

"Bruce you started to doubt our friendship because of Kyle before we became the Avengers?" I question. Bruce takes a shot and replies, "I do admit that I thought I was losing you guys."

"Well Steve, Cap, and Captain I want to see you drunk so I will state the obvious. You are a virgin." I do not take my shot. "Um Cap you are supposed to drink now."

"Only if it is true," I say with a slight blush. I mean I love Natasha with all my heart so we proved our love for each other.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouts.

"Well I love Natasha."

"Mr. Purity is no longer Pure I cannot believe that," says Tony in shock.

"Well Clint I do believe it is your turn," I say changing the subject.

"Yea so Thor do you have the eye for Jane?" Clint asks

Thor takes a shot and says, "Jane is a very smart and beautiful lady."

**A bunch of shots and 3 hours later:**

Me and Bruce are not as drunk as the others so we have to drag the others out. Let's just say we got to know each other well. It is about midnight when we get out the limo at our house. I cannot wait to see Natasha but when I notice the lights are out in our house I assume she is in bed. Bruce and I leave the others in the living room and we head to our rooms. When I open the door to our room I see Natasha's sleeping form in our bed. I tiptoe over to the dresser to get my clothes so I won't wake her.

"Hi," I hear and I give a start.

"Nat I thought you were asleep babe."

"I cannot sleep without you Steve so hurry so I can sleep and we will discuss our nights tomorrow."

"Okay," I say as I change into sweats and slide into the bed. I mean who I to deny my wonderful girl a night of peaceful sleep am.

**A/N: Hey guys what you think so far I hope I did this Story JUSTICE. Let me know your favorite part I love it when you guys tell me that.**


	2. Chapter 2:Letters and Cover-ups

**A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. I would Love to thank **_**Keepcalmandwrite**_** for letting me continue her Magnificent Story.**

**Chapter 2: Letter and cover-ups**

**Natasha's POV:**

It was an interesting night the girls and me really got to know each other well. They tried to get me to teach them Russian which was a total fail. They stayed until about 10:30 pm and then they had to go home because they have a curfew since that attack happened. After they left I stayed in the living room until eleven waiting for the guys to come home. Then I decided to go to bed but was awakened by nightmares of our last battle not long after that. When Steve finally walks in the room I can smell the alcohol coming off of him. I scared him when I finally spoke up telling him to hurry up and get in bed. Soon I was wrapped in his warm embrace and sleeping with no nightmares. I woke up and felt Steve rubbing my hair which is his favorite thing to do in the morning.

"Good Morning beautiful," he mumbles.

"Доброе утро," I reply in Russian.

"Oh I see my Russian princess had a good night," he says and I can hear the smile in his voice. Since he found out about me being Russian he is learning.

"I am glad to see you are not hung over, all the alcohol I smelled on you last night would have left anyone incoherent." I say.

"Most of that was Tony, so how was girls' night," he asks.

"We played truth and I found out some interesting things I will share with you later," I say secretively, as I lay on top of Steve's chest because I love to listen to his steady heartbeat.

"Okay my little Spy because the guys and I played the drinking game truth which I will give you updates later."

I look up at Steve and he looks so content and handsome even with his bed head and tired eyes. "Well we should go make breakfast my little Russian princess."

"Can we lay here for another five minutes please?" I beg.

"Sure, my Russian Princess I love you," he says happily.

"Я тоже тебя люблю," I reply knowing he understands me.

I slide up to kiss him and he leans down. When our lips meet his hands slide down my back as I deepen the kiss. Our kisses are always full of love and passion, not in that 'I am trying to get in your pants' kind of way, like most guys. We split up when we needed air and Steve had a silly grin on his face.

"Oh Natasha I love your kisses." He says a little out of breathe, and I can tell his heart is beating frantically from its spot under my hand.

"I love yours to Steve," I say and he smiles. "But we need to go get some breakfast."

"Alright come on my Russian princess," he says. I move from my place on his chests and he gets up. He holds out his hand and I gladly take it. We walk down the stairs, hand in hand of course, to the living room but it is empty of all our friends.

When we reach the kitchen we see Tony, Clint and Thor sitting at the counter with their heads down. They are totally hung over so in a loud voice I say, "Hi guys!" they all reply with a groan.

"Natasha nice to see you happy this morning, they all have hangovers from last night." Says Bruce then he turns and lays down some sort of medication in front of the three teens. "Take those they will help your hangover."

"Okay," groans Clint before they all take the medication.

"Wow thank you Brucie I feel so much better now but I could really use some food." Says Tony.

"Yes Thank You Bruce but I to could use some sustenance." Agrees Thor.

I decide to go to the cabinet and pull out two bowls and a box of Steve's favorite cereal, Lucky Charms.

"Here babe I grabbed the milk," says Steve as he sets down the carton on the counter beside me. He then wraps his arms around my waist and places his chin on my shoulder while kissing my cheek and neck. I fix him and me each a bowl of cereal and we go to sit in the living room. That's when I notice the envelope sitting on our coffee table labeled _Avengers._

"Hey guys hurry up and grab your breakfast there is mail," I shout. Steve and I are sitting on the couch closely when everyone comes in. Tony, Bruce and Clint all with a bowl of Cocoa Puffs and Thor with a box of fudge Pop tarts. After everyone is seated Steve sits down his half eaten bowl of Lucky Charms and grabs the note as he reads it aloud.

_Dear Avengers:_

_We need you to listen carefully and follow your orders._

_Steve: as Captain you are in charge of making sure everyone follows their orders._

_Thor: you and Steve need to stay on the football team and take extra practices with Coach Fury._

_Clint: You will also take extra practices with Coach Fury for upcoming Archery competitions._

_Tony: You and Bruce will be working on experiments and robotics with Mr. Bell._

_Bruce: Stay calm and do NOT hulk up._

_Natasha: You will hate this but you are to try-out for cheerleading and you shall automatically become captain so you will stay to practice and discuss routines with Ms. Hill._

_This is all of your cover-ups for training when school starts soon._

_Try-outs are tomorrow Natasha._

_Good Luck!_

_Sincerely Agent Coulson._

"Great," I say sarcastically.

"Hey sweetie you will be a great cheerleader," encourages Steve.

"Yea and cheerleaders get to wear short skirts every Friday." And there goes Tony ruining the moment of hope. Ugh this will definitely be interesting.

**A/N: what do you think please review what you think it keeps me writing.**


	3. Chapter 3: Cheer Try-OUTs

**A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. I would Love to thank **_**Keepcalmandwrite**_** for letting me continue her Magnificent Story.**

**Chapter 3: Cheer Try-outs**

**Natasha's POV:**

The rest of our day consisted of lounging around, playing games, and watching movies. This morning I woke up in my usual spot on Steve's chest. I kiss Steve's chest and slide out his arms careful not to wake him. I got up and took a shower, so I changed into black Aeropostal sweats, a black tank top, and a pair of sneakers. I eat a bowl of cereal and write a note saying I will be home later before I slip out the door.

**Steve's POV:**

I woke up to find the bed empty and cold beside me. I go shower and get dressed before heading down the stairs in search of Nat. When I get downstairs I don't see her and I go to fix me a bowl of Lucky Charms. When I go to poor my Cereal in my bowl a note slips out. I put the cereal aside and open the letter it reads:

_Dear Steve:_

_I knew you would want cereal so I put this note in here to tell you I went for a jog before Cheer try-outs._

_I will be home after try-outs._

_See you then I LOVE YOU!_

_Sorry I left without our early morning kiss but I will make it up to you tonight when we are alone._

_LOVE, Your Russian Princess._

_Natasha R._

I cannot help but smile when I read the note and think of how much I love my Russian princess.

"Hey Steve where is Tasha?" Asks Clint as he walks into the room followed by Tony, Bruce and Thor.

"She went for a jog before try-outs." I reply then I get an idea. "Would you all do something for a fellow team member?"

"Of course," they all reply instantly.

"I have a plan; all of you guys go get dressed."

**Natasha's POV:**

I am just now arriving at the school for cheer practice. I just ran for the past 2 hours and I am barely tired. I slide into the bleachers and see a bunch of girls talking out on the football field. I see Agent Hill with a clipboard speaking to Director Fury.

"Okay girls take your seats," shouts Hill and everyone takes a spot on the bleachers. "Okay girls I want to see what you got. Backflips, splits cartwheels anything you can do show it. Okay first person is Brittany Mayler."

Brittany is a tall blonde girl that is known as the popular girl. She is wearing a pair of tight, red short shorts; I tight white kami and a bright red bra. She goes out there and does a split because that is all she can do except shout 'go team'. I sit down while all the other girls stand up and do what they can. When I finally get up there I am relieved. I look to a place on the bleachers when I see something that sends my heart fluttering.

My team is standing up there each holding a poster board with a letter on it. Steve held a G, Thor held an O, while Tony raised a N. Clint had the A and Bruce held up a T.

"You can do it Baby!" Shouts Steve and I smile. When I went out there I did everything I could base on my supposed gymnastics training. The whole time all I hear is my friends chanting "Go Nat, Go Nat." When I finally sit down Ms. Hill stands up.

"Okay well you all did okay. I will be sending out letters to everyone who made the team telling you that you made it and who the captain is. Tomorrow if you get a letter you will report here to get fitted for uniforms." Ms. Hill then looks down and marks something on the clipboard. "Okay you may leave now."

I stay seated and wait for my team to catch up. "Hey Babe you were amazing," says Steve as he comes up behind me. I stand up and we start walking towards the parking lot.

"Ms. Romanoff, good job you are definitely captain hands down. See you tomorrow for your fittings and school starts in three days," calls Ms. Hill.

"Okay, thanks well see you then," I call back.

"Who wants to go to that Schwarma place in town?" asks Tony.

"Me," we all shout.

"Okay well let's go."

We all walk to the parking lot and head our separate ways. Bruce and Tony to Tony's 2010 Lotus Evora, Clint and Thor to Thor's Chevy Silverado, and Steve and Me to Steve's old Harley Davidson Motorcycle.

"Here I brought your leather jacket," says Steve as he helps me slip into it.

"Thanks."

"And put on your helmet," says Steve as he puts it on my head.

"I don't need it Steve I trust you." I protest.

"Please where it," Steve Begs and I quit fighting so he can fasten it. "Thank you Nat I love you." He says as he kisses me and then kisses the tip of my nose.

He slides onto the bike and I slip on right behind him. I wrap my arms around his waist and put my head against his back. I feel completely safe in my usual spot on Steve's Bike. The other guys are following us out the parking lot and everything's going normal.

That is until I hear the engine of a truck speeding up and headlights getting closer.

**A/N: Sorry guys kind of going to leave you hanging until I get at least 3 reviews. And I truly don't know where the last few paragraphs came from I was going to end it after Natasha's turn up on the field. So what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4: Accident

**A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. I would Love to thank **_**Keepcalmandwrite**_** for letting me continue her Magnificent Story.**

**Chapter 4: Accident**

**Natasha's POV:**

When I know what is coming I tighten my arms around Steve thinking how much I love him before the impact and I slip away from this world.

**Tony's POV:**

I was laughing with Bruce about something I cannot remember when Steve and Natasha pull out of the school parking lot. I watched as the Delivery truck speeds up and hits my friends' right in the side in slow motion. Natasha and Steve were hit so hard they flew through the air and I heard Bruce gasp. I turned off my car and ran straight to my friends as I saw the driver jump out and run away. I didn't go after him because my friends are more important and are dying right now.

I reach Steve first since he was heavier he didn't fly that far away from the bike, only a few yards or so. He was going to wake up soon since his breaths were more labored as he came to consciousness. He was bruised up badly so I knew Natasha has to be worst. "Thor, Bruce stay with Steve do NOT let him move." I yell as I run towards Natasha.

Natasha was flung at least a hundred yards away from the bike. She was out cold with a pool of blood and her left arm was sticking out at an odd angle. Her beautiful face was scratched up but thank goodness she was wearing a helmet so the chance of a concussion is low.

"Clint call 911," I yell seeing as he was frozen to the spot.

"I I I already did," he stutters.

"What the H*** happened," yells Fury as him and Maria Hill come running towards the accident.

"A truck sped up and hit them. Natasha needs medical attention now," I say as I check her pulse. I start to panic when I can barely feel it. "Her pulse is very weak."

"Nat," I hear Steve groan.

"Do not worry my friend she will be okay she is a strong fighter," replies Thor and I hope he is right.

Before I know it Steve is up on all fours crawling towards Natasha. "No Steve, stay back and lay down we do not need Captain America injured physically or emotionally," Shouts Fury. That statement only makes Steve move faster.

Soon Steve is beside me and I look into his bruised and bloody and see nothing but pain and I know it's not because of his injuries. Steve looks as if he is beating himself up mentally because I heard him promise Natasha that he will always protect her but now he blames himself for this accident. I watch as the tears roll down his face as he grabs Natasha's uninjured hand.

"Nat I am so so sorry I was supposed tto proprotect yyou but I fafailed. Please do not die on me we are supposed to grow old and fight crime and I was going to propose at graduation because I love you my Russian princess don't leave me." He cries I get up to leave him to do his grieving. I walk over to Clint, Agent Hill, and Director Fury.

"Where is the driver," asks Maria.

"He ran for it right after he hit them," I say with a frown.

"Come Agent Hill we need to start an investigation to get this bastard," says Fury as he leaves and Maria soon follows.

Another minute goes by before we finally hear the ambulance. When it finally arrives Steve does not want to leave Natasha's side. Thor has to go and pick him up gently and puts him in the back of the ambulance. That one takes off as the others start to load up Natasha that is when I hear the worst thing ever.

"She's FLATLINING!" The driver yells.

I am so glad Steve left because none of us would have been able to stop him from running over to her. As they try to start her heart back we all stand by helplessly watching. Thor is crying into Clint's shoulder as the rest of us are frozen in place by grief.

_**BEEP!**_

"She has a weak pulse we need to get her to the hospital," yells the driver. They put her in the ambulance and take off. Around that time Fury and Hill walks back over.

"Come on guys we will drive you to the hospital because you are in no condition to drive."

"Thanks," we all mumble.

Bruce and I climb into my Lotus Evora with Maria as Clint and Thor gets into Thor's Chevy Silverado with Fury.

When we finally reach the hospital's reception desk they tell us Steve has been sedated and something in his blood healed him except for a few broken and bruised ribs. Natasha on the other hand is in surgery because on the way here her heart stopped two more times. Now there is nothing left to do but wait but thankfully they let us wait in Steve's room.

**Steve's POV:**

When I finally manage to open my heavy eye lids I am in a white room I do not recognize. Then my memory floods back as I remember I failed to protect Natasha so we are both in the hospital.

"Hi Cap," I hear a very quiet Tony say.

"Where is Natasha," I ask hoarsely.

"Steve, she is in surgery because her heart has stopped 3 times so far." Replies Tony.

I feel my heart stop and a machine goes to beeping and Bruce unplugs it. I cannot believe I am at fault for Natasha's heart to stop beating. I saw the truck coming but I thought it was far enough away that I could make the turn safely. Evidently I made the wrong choice and caused the love of my life's heart to stop beating which is the same as her dying. I killed Natasha Romanoff.

"It was not your fault, Steve" I hear Bruce say.

"Yes it was," I reply. "I saw the truck coming but I went anyway." I start to sob and Thor rubs my arm soothingly. Then the nurse enters.

"Mr. Stark Ms. Romanoff is out of Surgery and should be up soon. Everything went well but her heart stopped once more on the table." I feel my heart drop. "Good to see you awake Mr. Rogers," she says before turning to leave.

"I need to see Nat and apologize," I say quickly.

"Steve it was not your fault it could have happened to anyone, at least you made her wear the helmet," replies Bruce. "But we can try to get you over there."

"Thank you," I say.

About 20 minutes later the doctor comes in and starts asking questions about Natasha and myself.

"Why are both of you healing faster than normal?" Is one question that I find interesting?

"Well I have a type of serum in me that speed up my healing," I answer.

"Does Natasha have it to?" I really never thought to ask so I respond with the truth. "I do not know."

"Okay well Mr. Rogers you may go see her now. She should be waking up soon at the rate she is healing," says the doctor.

"Thanks."

I head down to her room slowly because of my still healing ribs. When I finally reach her room I walk in and have to stop myself from having an emotional breakdown. My Russian Princess who was so full of fight and determination is now laying life less in the hospital. She has a tube in her nose and an IV in her arm, and she is connected to a bunch of machines. I walk over and sit beside her bed and grab her small hand and hold it in both of his.

"I am so sorry my Russian Princess. I failed as a good team leader and especially as a boyfriend. I am sorry love, that I caused you so much pain. You were supposed to be and feel safe with me but I did not keep you safe. I love you. Natasha Alianovna Romanoff I love you with all my heart, you are my world. When you leave this life behind you I will soon follow because I cannot live without you. You are my best friend Nat and I love you. I am so very sorry." I start to sob and I lay my head down on the hand that I hold.

Then I feel a hand running through my hair and I tense up. When I raise my head I find myself looking into a pair of watery emerald green eyes.

"Shush Steve it is okay and I love you too." She says hoarsely.

"Oh Nat I am so sorry you are injured because I thought I could beat that truck." I Apologize.

"Steve Rogers listen to me. I heard what you said and I feel safe with you no matter what. This was not your fault. Plus I will be up and running in a week at the most. I have some of your serum in my blood."

"What How?"

"Well you know I am a trained spy and assassin. Well the place that trained me was evil. They trained me by making me fight and even kill girls my age and older. When they thought I was worthy they injected me with your serum along with some other girls. I was the only survivor. Soon I managed to escape and that was when SHEILD found me a year later. Soon I was living with two SHEILD agents and I was registered in school. That was when I found you and your friends. Steve you are the only person I trust, even after I got hit by a truck. So stop feeling sorry it was not your fault."

I cannot believe Natasha is like me in more ways than I thought. We both are living with SHEILD agents because our parents died when we were younger, and we both have my serum.

"Steve we both need rest so come on and slide in," says Natasha as she slides over and pats the spot beside her.

"Okay my Russian Princess," I say as I slide in beside her and I wrap my arms around her. "Sweet dreams my Russian Princess."

"Спокойной ночи," she replies and we both drift off into a well needed sleep.

**A/N: so longest chapter yet and please review tell me your favorite parts because I love it when you do!**


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

**A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. I would Love to thank **_**Keepcalmandwrite**_** for letting me continue her Awesome Story. I listen to music while writing this story so some ideas may come from song lyrics. Most would be country songs from Brantley Gilbert and Jason Aldean and other great music artist.**

**Chapter 5: Decisions**

**Natasha's POV:**

We were both released the next day. I have to wear a brace on my arm since it is still broken and there is no point putting a cast on it seeing as it will be fully healed soon even though I broke it in two places. Steve is fine for his football practices soon seeing as he is quarterback. He can play but cannot be sacked, hopefully his offense is ready to make sure he will not get sacked. Tony came to pick us up from the hospital since Steve's only vehicle was his bike.

This morning I had the nurse e-mail Tony asking him to send Steve's bike to get fixed so we wont have to carpool anymore. Tony tells us that Agent Hill called to say for us to take it easy so we get a day at home.

When we get to the house Tony opens the front door and I am practically tackled by Clint and Thor. Bruce Tony and Steve were the only ones who seen me since the accident. I was surprised to hear that I had died three times before I got to the Hospital and once on the operating table. Steve has been very gentle with me and always looks guilty because he still believes he was the one that caused it.

"Hey before I left we sent Thor to get some Schwarma that we were looking forward to before everything hit the fan." Says Tony with a smile.

"Thanks guys," I reply.

"Anytime, so I say we sit down we have a lot to discuss," Tony says in a surprisingly serious tone.

"Alright then let's go," says Steve before he gently leads me to the living room.

The others were here fixing plates of Schwarma. Steve sits down on the couch and I practically sit on his lap trying to show him he cannot scare me off. Thor passes us our plates before everyone sits down.

"Okay, well after we learned you would both live Director Fury and I had a discussion." Says Tony sounding more serious than ever.

"What was it about?" questions Steve before digging into the Schwarma.

"Well it was all over the news about a high school couple being hit by a truck. They knew it was you two because they called you by your name. everyone will start asking how you healed so quickly," Tony states.

"Yea," I say nodding waiting for him to continue.

"Well we need to be introduced as Earth's Mightiest Heroes soon, like Sunday soon," says Tony slowly.

"Oh I …. How are we going to do that," I ask slightly confused.

"At a government conference, we leave tomorrow night on a jet to Washington D.C."

"How are we supposed to tell Pepper and Jane they deserve to be told in person," I ask. Pepper and Jane are my friends they don't need to find out their friends are superheroes on T.V.

"I say we invite them over tomorrow before we leave and tell them so we can answer their questions," replies Steve. He is so good with plans.

"Yea that's our best bet. We will be back in time for school on Monday, but we still have to use our cover ups," States Tony.

"Ugh I hate my cover up. Now every Friday I have to wear a tight cheerleading uniform."

"No you don't, I thought you would wear my jersey. It is tradition for the football players to have their special someone wear their jerseys on game day," Steve says as if it were obvious.

"You want me to," I ask in disbelief. I feared that he was going to leave me since he was being so closed off around me. That's when I notice the hurt in his eyes.

"Of course I do Nat, you are my one and only special someone," He replies.

"Steve I love you and of course I will wear your jersey on Friday."

"Thank you," he says before pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

"Ugh, get a room," Shouts Tony.

"Why you jealous," I ask.

"No I can kiss any girl I want." He says as he crosses his arms in defiance.

"No you cannot. You know you want to kiss Pepper but you cannot get her," I say getting tired of his cocky attitude. I must have struck a nerve because he got up and left the room.

"So Thor who is wearing your jersey Friday," asks Steve.

Thor blushes before quietly saying, "I was going to ask Jane if she would wear it, tomorrow when she comes over."

"I am sure she will say yes," I say with a smile.

The rest of the day continues with jokes and games. Soon Tony joins us and the day goes by fast. Before I know it I am wrapped in Steve's tight embrace under our warm comforter.

"I love you my Russian Princess," says Steve as he kisses my neck.

"I love you too my Captain America," I say and I am asleep soon after.

**A/N: Next chapter should be updated either tonight or tomorrow. I write when I am depressed and my uncle died yesterday so I am staying busy. Please review and brighten up my grey day.**


	6. Chapter 6:Telling the Girls

**A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. I would Love to thank **_**Keepcalmandwrite**_** for letting me continue her Awesome Story. I listen to music while writing this story so some ideas may come from song lyrics. Most would be country songs from Brantley Gilbert and Jason Aldean and other great music artist.**

**Chapter 5: Telling the Girls **

**Steve's POV:**

Tony decided to use my plan and invited Jane and Pepper over today. Tonight we are leaving for Washington D.C. to be introduced as the Avengers. Our introduction will be aired to the world so we decided that we should tell Pepper and Jane in person. Jane and Pepper will be here soon and Tony believes we should wear our suits.

Right now Natasha and I are getting ready in our room. I got the bottom half done of my suit except for the belt. I am turned so I am facing the wall to give Natasha her privacy.

"Hey baby, can you help me with my suit," asks Natasha.

"Sure babe," I say as I turn to see Natasha struggling with the zipper on her suit. I zip up her suit in one quick movement. She has to go without the brace for now because she wears a skintight suit. I watch as she finishes suiting up.

"Hey big boy you need to put your shirt on." Says Nat as she puts the last gun in her belt.

"Oh sorry, did I ever tell you how beautiful you look as the Black widow?"

"No but thanks," she says quickly. I finish getting ready and grab my shield before stepping out the room with a Widow on my arm.

When we get to the living room I see our other friends there. Bruce is his normal self since we really don't need a rage monster on our hands. Clint is wearing his Black SHEILD uniform with his bow in hand and quiver on his shoulder. Thor was holding Mjölnir wearing his read cape and metal Asgardian battle gear. Tony is standing wearing his shiny Iron Man suit with the face plate up.

"Glad you could join us Cap, Widow, hard to keep your hands to yourself?"

"No Tony I have to put on a skin tight suit while your suit flies onto you with a simple command," Snaps Natasha.

"Okay just please remove your hand from near your gun and uncharge your Bite." Tony says with his hands up in surrender.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Bruce can you please get the door you are the only normal one right now." Tony points out and Bruce gets up to answer the door.

I didn't realize I slid in front of Natasha in a protective way. I heard Natasha giggle, "Steve it is okay, they are just our friends."

"Oh I guess it is just a habit when I am in uniform," I laugh it off.

Around that time Jane and Pepper walk in. "Oh are we planning costumes for Tony's annual Halloween party?"

"Not exactly," I answer.

"Then why are you in ridiculous costumes then?" asks Pepper while Jane stands there silently watching.

Well my Natasha doesn't like to beat around the bush so she just says, "We are superheroes, we were the people that saved the school twice."

"You mean you are the Avengers?" Says a surprised Jane who has said nothing the whole conversation.

"Yes I am the leader also known as Captain America."

"I am the Black Widow a spy/assassin."

"I am Thor Odinson, God of Lightening! With my mighty hammer Mjölnir."

"I am Iron Man thanks to this suit powered by energy from an Arc reactor."

"I am Hawkeye, Spy/assassin skilled with the Bow and arrows."

"I am Hulk, a big green monster, when I am angry."

"Oh my goodness! Our friends are superheroes." Says Pepper in surprise. "That is so amazing," and jane just nods.

"So does that mean you want to date a superhero?" asks Tony.

"Maybe who did you have in mind?" asks Pepper.

"Iron Man," says Tony his voice sounding hopeful.

"Sure why not."

"Thank you Pep," Tony says through a huge smile. "Pick you up Tuesday Night?"

"Yea."

"Good, Cannot wait."

"Well we had decided to tell you personally because tonight it will be announced that we are the Avengers, and you deserve to know." I explain

"Oh so that is why you moved in together in such a small house cause knowing Tony he could build a mansion off of his allowance," Jane says putting the two together.

"Yes," is all Bruce had to say about the subject if not Tony would run his mouth and no one wants to see that.

They both stay and ask questions for awhile. Eventually the team, one at a time, changes into regular clothes. Tony was the first one to change by simply commanding the suit to be removed, luckily he had clothes on underneath it.

I frowned a little when Natasha shimmied her way out of my arms which were wrapped around her tightly. She turned around gracefully and saw my frown so she kissed it away. Unfortunately she ran swiftly up the stairs.

"We have guests Steve so do NOT follow her up those stairs," says Tony in an assertive tone.

"Shut it Stark," I say with a light blush because he guessed what I was thinking about. He smiles before turning back to his conversation with pepper who was seated closely beside him on the couch.

Thor is sitting in the chair with Jane sitting on the arm. Every so often I would catch them sneaking glances at each other. Clint is seated on the floor talking to ruce who is seated on the couch beside Tony and Pepper.

I am standing up still in uniform with my shield propped up against the couch. I am deep in thought about tonight when Natasha sneaks up behind me wrapping her arms around my waist. I turn around to see Nat in neon pink socks, Black sweatpants, and one of my shirts. "Nice Shirt," I say with a smirk.

"Thanks it is my boyfriends," she replies smoothly.

"He is one lucky guy," I say knowing I definitely am.

"Oh, he sure is," she says with a satisfied smile.

"Alright guys, the jet leaves in another hour and a half," says Tony. "Cap, go get changed and put your stuff by the door, also Pepper and Jane are going with us."

"Okay be back soon," I say before going to get changed.

**Thor's POV:**

All night I have been seated in this chair with Jane delicately perched on the arm of it. I continueously sneak peaks at her. I know Steve has noticed because he ept a smile and winked at me once. I decided to wait for Steve to get back before I ask the question I am so nervous about. When Steve gets back he instantly wrapped his arms around Natasha with a content smile on his face and I long for the same feeling. Well it is now or never so I turn towards Jane.

"Jane may I ask you a question," I ask nervously.

"Sure," she replies looking slightly confused. She looks so beautiful.

"Um, uh, well I was wondering if you will wear my football jersey Friday." I stutter at first before finally gaining my courage.

"Of course I would," she says with a big smile.

I decided to take it a step further and add, "So Thursday you would not be opposed to a date?"

"No of course not, I was hoping you would ask." Is all she says and I could not be any happier.

I see Natasha and Steve smiling out of the corner of my eye. We laugh and joke for the rest of the night before it is time to board the jet. Nothing could ruin my Night or so I thought.

**A/N: well there is the next Chapter. And Yes they will be going to school soon not the next chapter but the one after that one. I hooked up Tony and Pepper, and Thor and Jane, but we don't want to leave Clint and Bruce out of it so any ideas? Please review they always brighten up even the gloomiest of days.**


	7. Chapter 7: Press

**A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. I would Love to thank **_**Keepcalmandwrite**_** for letting me continue her Awesome Story. I listen to music while writing this story so some ideas may come from song lyrics. Most would be country songs from Brantley Gilbert and Jason Aldean and other great music artist.**

**Chapter 7: Press **

**Natasha's POV:**

We ride a very short time on the jet, and when we land in D.C. we are all surprised. We were surrounded by a bunch of paparazzi! Just to get out we would all have to push through. Clint loads his bow before stepping out of the jet first with Bruce following closely behind. Thor helped Jane push through the crowd with ease while using his big body. Tony put his shades on and took Pepper by the hand, and simply smiled and waved his way through the crowd. Steve put on a smile that no one could do anything but love. He put his arm around me protectively and helped me through the crowd.

After we get through the crowd we hopped into a limo who took us straight to the studio where we will be filmed and introduced to the world. They take us into our separate dressing rooms to get ready. After I run a brush through my hair and put a thin line of eye liner on I slip into my suit and head out the door.

Out in the waiting area Tony in his Iron Man suit is talking to a giggly Pepper. Clint is counting his arrows and tightening the tips. Bruce is talking to Clint and I notice him wearing a SHIELD uniform, someone wants to keep him happy. Thor and Jane are sitting on a two seater couch talking about Thor's hammer and battle attire which she helps adjust. While Captain America is sitting on a nearby couch looking bored. They decided to leave out his face mask, thankfully, unless there is a very dangerous mission.

Steve's blonde hair is styled a little too perfect. So I sneak up behind him using my assassin stealth and run my fingers through it. I giggle when I feel him tense beneath my fingers. SUDDENLY he pulls me onto the couch without even looking and forces his lips to mine. When he pulls back a little while later he is out of breathe.

"What if I was a hair stylist you didn't even look at me when you forcefully kissed me," I say.

"Sorry but I know your giggle," he says with a smile before adding, "Plus the soldier in me saw that flash of red out the corner of my eye."

"Darn hair," I mutter, "I was thinking about dying my hair maybe black or even blonde."

"Please don't Nat; your hair is beautiful red. It makes you unique my little Russian assassin," says Steve as he runs his fingers through my hair leaning forward a little.

"What happened to Russian Princess," I question.

"That's only when you aren't being Black Widow my little sexy assassin," he says truthfully before leaning in further. I lean in to kiss him.

"Avengers to the stage!" comes over the intercom before our lips even meet.

"Ugh, Lets go." I say standing up.

"Okay," says Steve before whispering seductively in my ear, "But we will finish this later." I shudder man this man drives me crazy.

We all take our seats. I sit between Captain and Thor. Clint is beside Thor with Tony next to him and Bruce is on the end. The host sits beside Steve. He has slicked back Black hair and a suit on with a blue tie.

"Hello World! Tonight I am seated with our saviors the Avengers!" he shouts. "Let's meet them shall we."

"Captain America,"

"Black Widow,"

"Thor,"

"Hawkeye,"

"Iron Man,"

"And Hulk!"

People around us claps and Iron Man just have to wave.

"Well Captain what do you and the others do when you're not saving the world from aliens?"

"My team and I are all still in high school. Thor and I are on the football team, Black widow is head cheerleader, Hawkeye does archery in his free time, while Iron Man and Hulk work in the labs." Steve answers just like a confident leader should.

"Do your abilities get you your positions?" asks the Host.

"My team all work very hard to keep up their strength, plus most of us specialize in weapons. Which are not used at school so NO." Steve says sounding a little angry which I don't blame him we all work hard for what we do.

"Okay, well you all look like a team of very good looking superheroes, any special some ones?"

"Well Black Widow and I have been in a very good relationship since school started," Steve answers while gesturing to me and I give a small smile.

"I happen to recently caught the attention of Ms. Jane Foster," Booms Thor with a huge grin.

"And I," says Tony as he lifts the face plate on his suit, "Won over the marvelously beautiful Pepper."

"Wow so I assume we will have some Avenger weddings and kids in our future?"

"I am not so sure about that now, Don't get me wrong I Love Widow with all my heart and would love to start a life with her, but we are all still in high school. We do not want to rush this so maybe in the very distant future you will but not right now." Answers Steve and I kind of go into panic mode. I never thought of my future with Steve, will I ever say yes? Would I give him Children?

"Okay, well unfortunately we ran out of time so we must part."

"Captain America, Steve Rogers,"

"Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff,"

"Thor Odinson,"

"Hawkeye, Clint Barton,"

"Iron Man, Tony Stark,"

"And Hulk, Bruce Banner,"

"Thank you for coming to see us and Thank you for protecting Earth."

We stay that night in D.C. and we left the next day to go home. We do a little team bonding when we get back. Then we all turn in a little early that night because _School starts tomorrow!_

**A/N: What do you think any suggestions how do you like the story and thank you Lexi for mentioning the use of Marvel Wikipedia to find Bruce and Clint some girls.**


	8. Chapter 8: School Again

**A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. I would Love to thank **_**Keepcalmandwrite**_** for letting me continue her Awesome Story. I listen to music while writing this story so some ideas may come from song lyrics. Most would be country songs from Brantley Gilbert and Jason Aldean and other great music artist.**

**Chapter 8: School again **

**Natasha's POV:**

I woke to our 6 a.m. alarm clock and I get up to take a shower while Steve goes to start coffee. I take a quick very cold shower to wake myself up. While I get dressed Steve slips into the bathroom and gets in his morning shower. I start trying to figure out how we are going to get to school since I don't have a car and Steve's bike is still in the shop. When Steve is ready we both go downstairs and fix our daily bowl of Lucky Charms.

We go take our usual seat on the couch in the living room. On the coffee table I notice there is a key and a note. I pick up the note and read it to Steve.

_Dear Natasha,_

_I know you and Steve do NOT have a ride to school,_

_So I took it upon myself to find you one._

_The key with this note belongs to your new CAR!_

_It is out in the driveway._

_Good Luck!_

_Sincerely,_

_Agent Coulson._

"Oh that is great Nat now we don't have to wait for Tony or Thor," says Steve with a smile. "Come on let's go see it."

"Alright," I say as I get up slowly letting it all sink in. _I have my own car! _When me and Steve go outside we are both surprised at what we see sitting in the driveway.

A shiny brand new slick black 2012 Chevy Camaro with red racing Stripes. I run and open the door to see a black and red interior. I slide in the driver seat and it feels so perfect. Almost as perfect as inside Steve's arms. As I have my moment Steve slips inside and grabs both of our bags. When he returns I pop the trunk and Steve quickly places our bags in. He then slides into the passenger's seat and buckles his seatbelt before I start the car and it gives a loud purr. Steve reaches over and places his hand on my upper thigh and starts rubbing different patterns on it. I back out the driveway and I speed off towards the school.

We are one of the first few people at the school. Steve and I wanted to check out the school in peace before school started. Steve and I walk towards the gym in which was the major battle ground. Our hands are interlocked and swinging happily in between us. I didn't even notice what other cars were here. So I missed the Shiny Silver Ford Mustang that was parked near the entrance. That was until I heard something.

"Hey Sexy, finally decided to come back for me?"

"Kyle," I mutter under my breathe how much of an Idiot can he be I am holding Steve's hand. I feel Steve tense and we both turn around slowly to see Kyle and his two goons.

"Kyle leaves her alone," Growls Steve as he slides in front of me in a protective stance.

"What are you going to do Mr. Stars and Stripes? You going to throw your mighty shield at me?" mocks Kyle.

"No I don't need a shield to handle you but you might." I never heard Steve like this he was always calm and tries to end things in a peaceful manner. I put my hand on my shoulder to try and calm him, "Don't mind him baby."

"Alright," he replies and we both turn to leave. That is when Kyle Wolf Whistles behind us and we turn back towards him.

"I see your outfit last night Natasha so I guess they keep you around as the team WHORE." That's the last straw so before Steve could even swing at him I reach down and grab my hidden blade out of my boot before I throw it. It sticks through Kyle's shirt and it pins him to the tree behind him. His face was priceless as I walk up to him and his Goons leave him. I grab my knife and put my arm on his throat.

"You are never going to say that about me again or I WILL slit your throat and that is a promise." I growl as I put a little pressure on his throat and he winces.

"Okay I will never say that again." I let him go and he quickly stumbles back to his friends.

Steve wraps his arm around me and says, "Let's go wait by your car for the guys, and we need to get our bags."

We head back to my car and wait. Five minutes later Tony's and Thor's vehicles drive up.

"Whoa who's car did you steal Tasha?" Asks Clint.

"Oh it is mine Coulson got it for me."

"What?!" they all Shout and I laugh at the look on Clint's face.

"So what took you so long," asks Steve.

"We were waiting for you two I figured you would need a ride," replies Tony.

"Oh I thought I left a note, guess I forgot."

"Well we don't want to be late for homeroom," Bruce points out.

"Oh, yea let's go." And we all head to homeroom.

Our day goes on like the first bit of the year. Except my math teacher is giving off strange vibes. After school we get a free day before practice starts tomorrow. We go home and we all watch a movie. Before we go to sleep Steve tells me how great I was for standing up to Kyle. I reward him with a bunch of kisses before we both doze off.

**A/N:****Sorry for any mistakes I had to get glasses yesterday so I am still getting used to them. In my story I started working on a suggestion a reviewer left for me so please leave suggestions. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9:After school activities

**A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. I would Love to thank **_**Keepcalmandwrite**_** for letting me continue her Awesome Story. I listen to music while writing this story so some ideas may come from song lyrics. Most would be country songs from Brantley Gilbert and Jason Aldean and other great music artist.**

**Chapter 9: After School activities **

**Natasha's POV:**

It is now Tuesday afternoon. I am getting changed into my workout clothes because today is our first cheer practice. It is also Steve and Thor's football practice for the upcoming game. Tony and Bruce are both in the lab helping SHEILD. Clint is in the quiet peaceful archery range, Lucky Him. I finish changing into my black shorts and t-shirt and I am the first out of the locker rooms. We are sharing the field with the football players so I don't have to walk far.

I stand talking to Coach Hill who has planned for us to try on our uniforms and practice our routine today.

Soon I feel arms wrap around me. They feel smaller and lower on my body than usual. I sniff the air and I do not smell Steve's Irish Spring body wash that I love so much. I tense before I turn around and punch my assaultent in the face. As the jerk falls I see Thor and Steve walk out the boy's locker room laughing. I watch Steve's face fall when he sees me.

"Nat, what happened?!" he asks with concern as Thor and Him jog over.

"This Bastard came up behind me and wrapped his arms very low around my waist," I say before looking down to find out who the guy is. Of course it is Mr. Cannot Take a Hint Kyle Smith. "What the Heck do you think you were doing?!" I yell.

"Well I was kind ob hoping you woulb think I wab Beve and Kiss me and find I am better dan him," he says while holding his bleeding mouth and nose.

"Well I knew you weren't him because you are shorter and less muscular than him, plus you smell bad."

Thor releases a booming laugh, "HA! You smell Kyle!" I look to see Thor doubled over in laughter and Steve smiling and barely holding back a laugh.

"What the heck is going on here?" questions Coach Fury.

Soon he walks over or more like marches over. Thor and Steve both stand up straighter taking on a serious face as if they were in the military.

"Well Sir, Mr. Smith assaulted Ms. Romanoff," answers Steve in a commanding voice.

"So you thought it was your job to punish Mr. Smith?"

"No Sir, Ms. Romanoff did," He answers again.

"Ms. Romanoff you took down one of my best players single handedly?"

"Yea, I mean Yes Sir." I answer in the same tone Steve used as I stand straighter.

"Good Job Ms. Romanoff, Come on Smith let's get to work."

Soon we are all in our separate teams.

"Okay girls, your captain is Natasha Romanoff, you are to listen to her and obey her every order. Got it now go get in your uniforms," relays Hill.

We all change into our white and Navy blue Cheer uniforms. On our chest is a navy SHS. I am the first dressed so I pull my hair up into a ponytail complete with a navy blue and white ribbon. I start my stretches while I watch Steve practice his throws.

"Good job baby!" I shout and he looks over with a grin.

Soon we start our routine and it involves me being thrown into the air and being caught. Lucky me I am to trust Brittany and her friends, who by the way all hate me. I am in midair when I look down and there is no one under me or anywhere near me. The ground is suddenly coming closer and all I can do is close my eyes and wait for the impact.

**A/N: Okay readers this is not the last of Kyle or Brittany. I need help with cheers and the school mascot. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10:Falling

**A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. I would Love to thank **_**Keepcalmandwrite**_** for letting me continue her Awesome Story. I listen to music while writing this story so some ideas may come from song lyrics. Most would be country songs from Brantley Gilbert and Jason Aldean and other great music artist.**

**Chapter 10: Falling **

**Natasha's POV:**

I close my eyes as I fall. I try to focus on anything but the oncoming pain. Any normal girl would be seriously injured from this fall but luckily I have some serum. So I focus on the things I love about Steve.

His Smile.

His Eyes the Bright blue ones

His hair blonde and never perfect

His strong arms when they wrap around me.

His Abs all of his 8 pack.

His determination to protect me

His good planning as a leader

His smell his Irish spring soap

His sense of humor

His muscles that cover his arms perfectly

His love for me which is so much

**Steve's POV:**

I am in the middle of practice but I always have a habit of looking over to watch Natasha. It is never hard to keep up with her beautiful red hair among the others. I just threw another touchdown pass and was heading to get water when I see a glimpse of red so I look over. That is when I see her falling to the ground from being thrown up even higher than the bleachers.

"Thor!" I shout since he is closer to the girls than me. Thor follows my line of vision and I see his face change to shock. Soon he breaks into a sprint, he is almost there but he has to dive and thankfully he catches her.

**Natasha's POV:**

I land but my landing is surprisingly softer than I thought it would be. I open my eyes to see blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Thor how did you do that?" I ask surprised.

"Oh Nat, I thought I fumbled you," says Thor breathlessly.

"You caught me thanks," I say as I get up to my feet.

Steve runs over and picks me up spinning me round and round. "Steve!" I say as I swat at his arms. "Put me down."

"Yes ma'am." He responds as he sets me down but never letting go of me. "Nat you scared me. The thought of you hurt haunts me. You didn't even scream for help. You should have let me or Thor know you needed our help."

"I wanted to do it on my own. It was just a fall I am strong enough to handle a fall!" I say as I push away from him.

"Not one that high," he says as he starts to raise his voice at me. "I am supposed to keep you safe but you won't even let me try. You prefer to be stubborn and try to handle it on your own."

"Well I don't need a damn babysitter!"

"I thought you knew I am much more than just a babysitter to you," he says.

"Maybe I need a break from you!" I shout.

"Hey stop arguing!" shouts Thor, "It is time to get dressed."

"Alright, Natasha we will talk about this later," says Steve.

"What else is there to talk about?" I ask before spinning around and marching away very pissed off.

**A/N: So what do you think? Some questions to think about are:**

**Will they ever resolve the fight?**

**Is Natasha ever going to see what she needs?**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANSWERS OF WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT!**


	11. Chapter 11: Mission

**A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. I would Love to thank **_**Keepcalmandwrite**_** for letting me continue her Awesome Story. I listen to music while writing this story so some ideas may come from song lyrics. Most would be country songs from Brantley Gilbert and Jason Aldean and other great music artist.**

**Chapter 11: Mission **

**Natasha's POV:**

It has been a week since my blowout with Steve. I left practice without Steve and went home to pack up my stuff because I was going to stay at SHIELD headquarters. I have avoided all contact with Steve with the help of Jane and Pepper. They went on their dates with their guys and they are happy.

I went to that first football game because it was mandatory for the cheerleaders. I didn't wear Steve's jersey Friday because I don't want to talk to him right now. Thor came to speak to me after they lost the game. He told me that Steve has been playing horrible because I didn't wear his jersey and he is so emotionally and mentally hurt that he cannot focus on the game. Of course I just brush it off because I am an independent person and don't need him, so I am proving that by leaving him.

I went on my first solo mission for SHIELD on Saturday so I got to miss confrontation with Steve at Tony's annual Halloween party.

Right now I am in the middle of cheer practice. Soon Coach Hill pulls me aside saying the Avengers are needed right away for a mission and I need to get prepared. I run to my car where I keep everything for a mission. I skillfully get changed in the backseat and wait for the other Avengers. Soon everyone arrives and look like they are about to say something.

"Look let's keep the chitchat to a minimum." I say before the can speak.

Everyone looks a little hurt at my comment but they keep their mouth shut. We all get on the quinjet and Steve informs us that we were called for an attack on the U.S by a rebel group. We are to capture the rebel group which consist of five people and turn them into SHIELD. Easy Mission!

**45 minutes later:**

We land in an abandoned suburban area that was destroyed by the group. They have interesting weapons for a small group but we can handle them I mean we did take down a whole alien race. Then Steve gives all of us our orders.

"Tony I want you to fly the perimeter and see what you can."

"Clint you will be perched on a house and you will shoot to injure not kill."

"Bruce you will stay here in case we need medical attention because you did study basic emergency procedure."

"Thor, try to capture who you can from both the air and on land."

"Widow you are with me on ground control."

"Alright team let's go!"

Eventually I space myself a great distance away from my babysitter. I am even away from my other team members who are higher up. I maybe a girl but I am perfectly capable to handle myself.

Out of nowhere I feel a sharp pain in my upper arm. I look down to see that a bullet grazed my skin. Obviously these guys have no aim. I see movement out of the corner of my eye on the left. I ground roll to a spot behind a white car. I look around quickly. Soon I catch sight of a guy in a Ski mask aiming a gun at me. I aim back and fire of course I hit him. That is when someone hits me from behind with a brick.

**Steve's POV:**

Natasha has been avoiding me for a week. We lost one of the easiest games because of me because I couldn't stop thinking about HER. We get suited up for this mission and I gave the orders. I have her on ground control with me so I may protect her. I know that is the reason she left me in the first place but "I rather have her pissed at me and alive rather than like me and dead."

Soon we split up and I hate it but I know we need to get this mission done. It's a matter of minutes before I catch one of the guys. Through our headsets I know Clint injured one and Thor caught another one. This is going fairly well that was until I heard a gunshot. I want to panic but the soldier in me keeps me calm, on the outside. I start making my way towards the place where we split up which was a mile or so back. When I make it past that point I immediately start looking for her.

I go into an area out of Thor and Tony's flight path. The first thing I see is a body with a shot between the eyes. Natasha had to have been here. I keep wandering until I see one of my worst nightmares.

A crimson red splatter on the hood of a white car but no Natasha or a body.

_Where is she?!_

_**A/N: AHHHHHHHHH! I am scared for her and I am the writer! So what do you think so far? This is what a few people has suggested I write about and I agreed so here it is PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12: the Information

**A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. I would Love to thank **_**Keepcalmandwrite**_** for letting me continue her Awesome Story. I listen to music while writing this story so some ideas may come from song lyrics. Most would be country songs from Brantley Gilbert and Jason Aldean and other great music artist.**

**Chapter 11: The information**

**Natasha's POV:**

I wake up a little disoriented and dizzy. I am tied in a bed in what appears to be an old abandoned log cabin. One look out the small window in this room confirms my fears. We are surrounded by forest. Soon I hear footsteps and the door creaks open.

I look to see a man in his late twenties with bags under his eyes and dirty brown hair. He is tall and very scrawny. "Hey there sleepin' beauty" he says in a deep southern accent.

"What do you want with me," I growl.

"Well I did want that famous Captain America and broadcast my group killin him to the whole U.S. but I guess his Gal will work just fine."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Well I is gonna keep you until we get our hands on Captain America. But in the meantime," he says as he locks the door and makes his way towards me. "I is gonna use you in a way I cannot use Captain America." He then forces his self onto me.

This happens continuously over the next month. Every time this man takes advantage of me I try to fight him off, but I am literally chained to the bed by my arms and legs.

I am starting to see I really need Steve. The only thing keeping me going through all this is thinking of him.

**Steve's POV:**

We figured Natasha was kidnapped but we had to keep going. We were forced through all the interviews and sympathetic looks in the hallway. You would think one of the best spy agencies in the world would be able to track down these guys with Natasha.

Every day for a month I force myself out of bed for school and football practice. We have won every game since then. On the weekends I help SHEILD with the search. I barely sleep anymore it is hard sleeping in an empty bed. I never speak unless I am spoken to but that is usually only if necessary. I am literally holding myself together with hope and happy memories.

One Saturday morning I get up and fix me a cup of hot chocolate, I won't drink coffee without Natasha; I won't even eat cereal anymore. I haven't slept in the past two days. Everyone else is still fast asleep, so I go check our mail box. I find a letter addressed to me so I sit down at the table to read it.

_Dear Captain America:_

_I am the one that stole your Gal!_

_She has kept real good company._

_She is really good in bed to be only 17 you must miss that._

_I figured I need to give you a chance to save her so meet me Sunday, in the same place you lost your Gal _

_At last month._

_Come ALONE!_

_If there is anyone with you I will blow her brains out._

_She has screamed your name a lot STEVE._

_Don't want to fail her do you?_

_See you Sunday 10 o'clock sharp._

The rest of the day I was really jumpy around my team. Bruce of course noticed and asked me about it but I just told him it was from lack of sleep. Everyone turns in early that night so I change into my suit and grab my shield before stepping out.

My bike got here last week and Tony said it was all Nat's idea. I fell apart that day. It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart. I swore I wouldn't ride my bike until we found Natasha. Well I know where she is so I am riding it.

**Tony's POV:**

I noticed how jumpy Steve was today but he claimed it was just sleep deprivation. Eventually I went to bed but I kept hearing movement in Steve's room. I ignore it. I only get up when I hear his bike pull off. I understand that we all have had a difficult time since Natasha's kidnapping but Steve has taken it a lot harder than anyone expected.

I slip out of my room that I share with Bruce and I head downstairs. When I get down there I go to fix me some water. When I get into the kitchen I see a paper on the counter. After reading the note that was addressed to Steve I run upstairs taking two at a time.

"Avengers, Wake up!" I yell.

"Thor, Clint, Bruce get up!"

Thor and Clint are the first to stumble out of their room followed soon by Bruce.

"What is the matter Tony?" asks a sleepy Clint.

"Is there another battle?" asks Thor loudly.

"Sort of," I respond, "Go suit up! I will explain on the way."

Everyone seems to wake up immediately and runs to change. I change into a SHEILD jumpsuit and grab my Portable Suit. Soon we all leave to go Save Nat and Cap.

**A/N: Another chapter up I am surprising myself with the outcome of this story. In this one and the last one I quoted certain things without realizing it can you pick them out? In the last one it was from season 2 of "The Walking Dead." This chapter it was from "Mocking jay" good luck figuring them out I will give answers in the next one. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Rescue

**A/N: Hi guys I DO NOT own anything. I would Love to thank **_**Keepcalmandwrite**_** for letting me continue her Awesome Story. I listen to music while writing this story so some ideas may come from song lyrics. Most would be country songs from Brantley Gilbert and Jason Aldean and other great music artist.**

**Chapter 13: The Rescue**

**Natasha's POV:**

Soon the guy walks in my room and places a sack over my head. I feel as he slowly unties me. I am to sore and weak to move so he has two other people come in and carry me out. They carry me out and put me in a vehicle with very squeaky doors. They lay me across the seat and shut the door before the guy gets into the front seat and starts the car. We head down a very bumpy driveway that hurts every bump. Eventually the sack falls off my head as we drive for what feels hours. Soon I was forced into a small air plane and we fly north.

I think we are flying to New York! That means he knows how to capture Steve! We fly for a while before landing near the very spot where I was kidnapped from. My Captor has me sitting on the hood of a car near a guy with a video camera. The gun my Captor has in his hand has me hoping Steve will not come to my rescue. One shot from this gun will kill Steve for sure.

**Steve's POV:**

I didn't tell anyone where I was going so no one can stop me. I do realize this could very well be my last battle but I will happily give my life if that means Natasha will be able to live hers. It is 9:45 when I pull into the suburban area. Then I start walking to my destination carrying only my shield.

**Tony's POV:**

Clint manages to "Borrow" a jet from a nearby airport. As he flies the jet I tell everyone what is going on. Everyone is ready to kill the Guy. We all know that the man cannot know we are there so we plan to station ourselves on nearby rooftops.

When we touch down I finish suiting up in my Iron Man suit. I grab Clint and Thor grabs Bruce before we fly to a rooftop. From there we see Steve approaching a man with a huge gun and Steve only has his shield.

**Steve's POV:**

As I get closer I instantly spot Natasha. Her hair is a tangled mess and she looks extremely thin and much bruised. She moves a little but by the look on her face I know it hurts a lot. Next I spot the guy I am supposed to be meeting with his lower half of his body concealed by a car so I don't know what kind of weapons he has.

"Captain America, glad you could make it."

"Let Nat go!" I growl immediately she is my first and only priority right now.

"Hold it, I just wanted to tell you your Gal here aint as strong as she claims to be."

"Nat is extremely strong."

"Well watch her cry," he says with a movement of his arm. As he does this the man next to her hits her in the side and she screams as tears roll down her face.

That is all it takes to break me. Unlike most people who would crumple to the ground I charge at the man causing my love to cry. That is when I notice his weapon. He is holding what looks like a huge shot gun and it is aimed at me. He pulls the trigger the same time I throw my shield at him.

I feel a searing pain in my abdomen in between my ribs and near my heart. I close my eyes as I crumple to the ground and the world goes dark.

**Tony's POV:**

Thor and I fly in as soon as Steve hits the ground and the Man is knocked unconscious by Steve's shield. I ordered Clint to cover us and Bruce to call an ambulance and SHEILD. I tie up the two criminals before picking up Steve's shield and heading over to Natasha. I was shocked to see how thin and bruised Natasha was. From the note and some of the bruises I know for sure she was raped and will need medical attention quick.

She is crying Steve's name.

I turn around to see Thor giving Steve CPR with tears streaming down his face. Thankfully to graduate our high school you must be certified in CPR.

Eventually SHEILD sends two agents to pick up the criminals. The ambulances arrive then and they struggle to keep Steve's heart going as they load him into one and Natasha in the other. We all follow the ambulances to the hospital. This is going to be a long sleepless night and day.

**A/N: viola! The rescue. Please review.**

**Quotes in chapters 11 and 12 in order.**

**Walking Dead "I rather have her pissed at me and alive rather than like me and dead."**

**Mockingjay "It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart."**


	14. Chapter 14: A Life Lost

**A/N: CHARACTER DEATH!**

**Chapter 14: A life lost.**

**Tony's POV:**

When we got to the hospital Natasha was being examined and Steve was already in surgery. I asked for them to share a private room for recovery they have a lot of catching up to do. It has been three long hours since everything went down.

SHEILD has sent flowers and bodyguards for all of us.

We have been given updates on Steve and they aren't good even for a Super Soldier. Evidently when the gun fired the bullet split into 6 fragments that are deeply imbedded in him. Luckily 2 pieces missed all vital organs. 3 pieces are imbedded in his lungs and he cannot breathe on his own for now. 1 piece which was the biggest was imbedded into a major artery in his heart.

If we didn't call exactly when we did or even started CPR at the exact moment we would have been planning a funeral before the ambulances even arrived.

Thor is crying and still Covered in our best friend's blood in the waiting room. Bruce and Clint are trying their best to comfort him and to also get some of the blood off. Thor even turned down his pop tarts!

I am busy pacing a hole in the floor like I have been for the past 3 and a half hours waiting for my friends to get out of surgery.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Odinson, Mr. Banner, and Mr. Barton you may see them now just take it easy around them they both went through a trauma. They should be waking soon," says a nurse.

We all get up and run to their room. The sight is heartbreaking. Our mighty captain and fierce widow are both looking completely vulnerable laying in hospital beds with a needle in their arms and a tube up their nose.

In about an hour we hear them both mumble each other's name. Soon their eyes open and look around the room before locking on each other. I motioned for my other friends to follow me and give them their privacy.

**Natasha's POV:**

As soon as Tony and the rest of our team finally leave I finally speak, "I guess we are even I almost killed you this time."

"Luckily nobody died then," he responds as he rips the tube from his nose and the IV from his arm. I do the same thing.

"Steve I am sorry about calling you a babysitter. I was trying to be independent but I love you and I learned I can't fight all battles alone. Can you forgive me?" I hope he will forgive me and love me again.

"Of course my Russian Princess, I love you too." I could practically burst with happiness at the use of my old nickname.

"So what did I miss? How is your football season going?"

"Well we won all our games."

"That is great baby!" I say I am so happy he was able to play through my kidnapping.

"Yea, so how bad are your injuries cause I already know I was shot." He asks slowly.

"I don't know they ran blood test and x-rays they should be coming to tell me soon." I answer and not but a minute later the nurse walks in.

"Ms. Romanoff I have your results."

"Okay," I say knowing it can't be that good.

"Well, you have 3 broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and obviously a broken wrists since we already put the brace on it. You should make a full Physical recovery from the sexual assault and kidnapping. You are going to be fine but I am sorry to inform you that your baby didn't make it."

"WHAT!?" I ask in disbelief I must have heard her wrong.

"Oh, Ms. Romanoff you did not know. You were 2 months pregnant but all the torture on your body led you to losing it." Replies the nurse before turning and leaving shutting the door behind her.

I feel tears run down my face as I place a hand over my stomach. I was soon pulled out of my thoughts though.

"I was going to be a father? We were going to be parents?" asks Steve and I know he is just about as shocked and sad as I am.

I have been pregnant with Steve's baby for the past two months and I didn't even know or even thought about it. I said I never wanted children but this makes me think maybe when I am older I will have a child of my own.

"Nat, honey will you come over here I really need to feel and hold you right now." Says Steve as he cries.

I get up slowly and shuffle my way over to him as he slides over. I slide in with him and he instantly puts his hand over mine that still rests on my abdomen.

"I am sure it was a girl," he whispers.

"Yea, so what would we have named her?"

"Natalia," he answers slowly.

"That sounds perfect." I say slowly, "Steve I am sorry I left you and got kidnapped and killed our daughter." My voice breaks on the last part but it is true.

"Sh! don't say that you didn't kill her that evil Bastard who kidnapped you and took advantage of you did." He says as he rubs small circles on my stomach.

"Я тебя люблю," I reply in Russian with tears rolling down my face.

"Я люблю тебя тоже моя принцесса Российской," replies Steve in Russian. He must have practiced while I was gone.

I turn and kiss him sweetly.

"Let's take a nap we will tell everyone about Natalia when we wake up." Says Steve.

"Okay, I missed sharing a bed with you."

"I missed it to babe."

We fell asleep with both of our hands where our daughter used to lay.

**A/N: short and somewhat sweet chapter hope you liked it.**

**Я люблю тебя тоже моя принцесса Российской means "I love you too my Russian Princess."**

**Я тебя люблю means "I Love You."**

**Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с means PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15:Informing Everyone

**A/N: Sorry it takes so long for me to update I am trying to keep up my 4.2 GPA in school. I also work almost every day so I apologize for my lack of updates. I would like to thank everyone for simply reading this you are AWESOME! Thanks **_**Keepcalmandwrite **_**you are amazing**

**Chapter 15: Informing Everyone**

**Natasha's POV:**

I woke up from my nap when a nurse comes in. "You are NOT supposed to be sharing a bed!"

"We always share one and we are both almost fully healed," I reply sleepily.

"Well your friends and guardians would like to come in may I allow them to?" she asks figuring it is pointless to argue with me. I mean I have not seen my boyfriend in a month I at least deserve to cuddle with him.

"I don't know I need to ask Steve first."

"Call me when you would like them to come in."

"Okay Thanks." The nurse then leaves the room; I think she believes I am a difficult patient.

I turn to wake up Steve. "Steve, Baby wake up," I say loudly but he doesn't even move. If it wasn't for a machine beeping I would have checked for a pulse. I repeat but he doesn't respond so I kiss him firmly and it is not even 2 seconds before he joins in. I pull away before we get too far and I was short on breath.

"Wow best wakeup call ever!" exclaims Steve with a devious grin.

"Glad you enjoyed it so how are you feeling?" I ask with a small giggle.

"Great I believe everything healed, you?"

"Me to, well everything except my heart." I answer remembering I lost my daughter no it was _our _daughter.

"Oh, Sweetie it will be okay."

"I know but I feel bad that I lost her." I say honestly.

"I know I do to, But honestly we weren't ready to be parents. I mean we had two near death, heart stopping experiences in the past 3 months."

"Yea, but maybe when we are older we can have kids." I say because I realized yesterday I will happily carry Steve's perfect children.

"WHAT?!" he nearly Shouts, "You want to have kids with me."

"Of course, honey, I love you. Do you?" I ask suddenly feeling bad like I am forcing him to.

"That is one of my biggest dreams, I would love to have children with you my Русский принцесса," he says using my nickname but in Russian this time and it still sounds perfect.

"Good." We sit snuggled together for a while before I remember why I woke him in the first place. "The guys want to see us."

"Sure I would like to see them to."

"Alright then press that button to call the nurse," I say as I point to a red button on his bedside table. He presses it and the intercom comes on.

"_Yes Mr. Rogers?"_

"_Can you let our friends in please."_

"_Yes Sir."_

"_Thank You."_

_Click!_

A minute later the door opens. Tony is the first one in carrying a bunch of balloons in all the colors of Steve's suit. Next comes Clint carrying a box of Lucky Charms, followed by Bruce with a vase of sunflowers. Finally Thor comes in carrying a gigantic Get Well teddy bear that is almost the same size as his whole upper body.

"We brought gifts," says Clint as he shakes the cereal box.

"Thanks Guys," we both say.

"You get to leave tomorrow morning, I will send a car to get everything." Says Tony.

"That is good," I say as I cannot wait to get home.

"It is great to see everyone is alive and well," Replies Tony. I start to cry and he suddenly looks alarmed, "What did I say?"

Steve hands me a tissue and rubs my arm. The look in his eyes asks _should we tell them? _I nod and he starts off.

"Well guys yesterday we found out Natasha were 2 months pregnant."

"That's great a little Avenger for us to teach," says Tony with a smirk.

"We also found out because of the trauma she lost it," Says Steve in a very sad tone and I cry even more.

"Oh I am so so so sorry I didn't realize," starts Tony.

"It is okay we named her Natalia."

"That is sweet," they all say before coming over to kiss my forehead and shake Steve's hand.

"So does Director Fury know?" asks Bruce.

"Nope just you four," I answer.

"You can tell him now Pepper Jane and he are out in the waiting room," informs Clint.

"Why didn't they come in?" I ask.

"They thought we should see you first, and the evil nurse set visitor limits," answers Tony.

"Okay," I answer as I start to get comfortable.

"Why aren't you in school?" asks Steve a little worried.

"You are more important, plus we have all the credits we need to graduate," answers Tony seriously.

"Good I don't want anyone to spend an extra unnecessary year in High School because of us."

"Did you want us to get the others so you may inform them?" asks Thor a little while later.

"Please, if you don't mind."

"Okay see you later guys Get Well Soon!" They all say.

"Bye!"

I then shift so I can look into Steve's deep blue eyes. "I love you," "I love you too." Is all we share before he leans forward to kiss me. Soon our kiss turns into a full out make out session. We break apart when the door opens and Director Fury clears his throat. I noticed we were in a very compromising position so I snuggle back into Steve's side.

I notice Pepper and Jane walk in carrying a blanket. Fury and Hill come in next with a big 'Get Well' card.

"Nice to see you are feeling well," says Pepper with a smile.

"We brought you a blanket because we know it can get cold in the hospital," says Jane.

"Thank you Pep and Jane."

"We brought a Get Well card signed by the staff of Shield High School," says Maria as she steps in the room.

"Steve will you be able to play at the game Friday?" asks Fury.

"Yes Sir we get out in the morning."

"Good so you will be present at the conference tomorrow."

"I guess," I say, "what is it for?"

"We will be sentencing the Man and the other rebels."

"I will definitely be there," says Steve quickly and I know for a fact that he wants that bastard dead.

"Guys Steve and I have something to tell you," I say figuring it's now or never.

"Alright, you can tell us anything," States Jane.

"Well I was 2 months pregnant."

"And you are just now telling us!" shouts Pepper.

"I didn't know," I yell back and I hear Fury chuckle.

"What aren't you telling me Fury," I say knowing he is hiding something from me.

"You would have known if you would have picked up your medical results after your solo mission."

I then start crying realizing if I wouldn't have ignored SHEILD that day I could have saved Steve and Mine daughter.

"Why are you crying you just found out late," asks Pepper and I cry harder.

Steve soothes me as he says, "She lost the baby that's why." I hear his voice break near the end. Soon Pepper, Jane and Steve are hugging me and crying.

"We need to plan a funeral what was its name?" asks Pepper.

"Her name was Natalia, and you don't have to plan a funeral."

"Okay but I will get a blanket made with her name on it so you may hold onto it."

"Thanks Pep."

"You are welcome."

We sit there until the nurse tells them they must leave. Then Steve and I have a hard time going to sleep since we are both anxious for tomorrow.

**A/N: CHARGES NEXT ON HIM! Sorry for any mistakes it is midnight and I am sleepy. **

**Пожалуйста Review! Means Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16:Flashbacks, Charges and more

**A/N: Sorry it takes so long for me to update I am trying to keep up my 4.2 GPA in school. I also work almost every day so I apologize for my lack of updates. I would like to thank everyone for simply reading this you are AWESOME! Thanks **_**Keepcalmandwrite **_**you are amazing.**

**Daniel I know she wasn't born but the old saying says you don't know what you have until you lost it I believe they had a right to mourn their child I am sorry you were disappointed about that.**

**Chapter 16: Flashbacks, Charges and the blanket**

**Natasha's POV:**

The next day Tony drops off our freshly dry cleaned suits and stays in the waiting room waiting to take us to SHEILD.

I slide into my suit a little too easily because I notice it isn't necessarily skin tight anymore. I look into the full length mirror and I see my pale thin frame and don't see how Steve can even look at me. I brush my flat lifeless dull red hair when I notice a pair of big brusies on my face that has yet to fade. I am pulled out of my thoughts when a pair of big hands wrap around my waist and land on my stomach.

*Flash Back*

"_You are all mine girly. You like how I touch you bet your captain is not no where as good as me." Sneers the man._

"_he is so much better than you in everyway possible you idiot!" I scream not wanting him to touch me with his filthy greedy hands._

"_SHUT UP!" he shouts as he back hands me repeatedly across my face. I feel how warm my face is because of the blood gushing from my nose. I feel him grab a hold of my stomach as he gets ready to use me again. I close my mind off and just think of steve and try to ignore the pain in my face or the hands on my stomach._

_*End of flashback*_

I flinch and fight my way out of the arms and I run to hide on the other side of the bed. I am shaking with fear as the flashback replays over and over again.

"Nat, are you alright," Steve asks in a concerned voice as he comes around to my side of the bed. "I did not mean to frighten you what happened?"

"I had a flashback of a time in that cabin." I answer as I barely hold back tears.

I am so sorry babe, I didn't realize I could trigger any flashbacks."

I look up and see he is wearing his Captain America suit, his blonde hair slightly ruffled and his blue eyes watery. I feel bad for making him that way so I stand up and make my way towards him. I place my hand on his chest right over his heart. I lean up on my tiptoes and kiss him. I pull back and automatically say, "I love you."

"I love you too," he says as he wraps his arms around my waist and I place my head on his chest. We stand like that for a little while until I reluctantly pull away.

"We need to get to that conference."

"Yea we do so lets go Honey." Steve replies. I stick my hand in the crook of his arm as we walk out of the room.

"Mr. Rogers a Tony Stark left this for you," says a nurse as she holds out a small box.

"Thank You," replies Steve as he grabs the box. Inside is his bike keys and a note that says:

_Thought you might want this. See you soon ~ Tony Stark._

"Oh you got your bike back that's great." I say while mentally face palming my self I forgot he was supposed to get it back not long after I was kidnapped.

"Thank you for getting it fixed for me. I didn't ride it until I went to save you."

"That's Sweet," I say which causes Steve to blush. I kiss both his warm red cheeks before adding, "Come on let's ride!"

He chuckles before we walk out the door of the hospital. Right outside in the nearest parking space is Steve's shiny army green vintage Harley Davidson. We cross and I allow him to get on first. I slide into the familiar seat behind him. I wrap my hands around his waist and rub the front of his suit I can feel his strong chest and all of his eight pack. "Like what you feel," he questions as he starts the bike.

"I always do," I say over the loud bike and he chuckles.

We drive until we reach an old abandoned shipyard that serves as SHEILD HQ. we reach the fence and I go forward to open the gate as Steve drives in and I shut the gate before sliding back on the bike. We drive a little ways farther down a dirt path.

"State your names," I hear from a nearby shed.

"Captain America and the Black Widow," Steve answers clearly.

"You may park the bike in the garage compound, the meeting takes place in conference room two."

We then drive off to park the bike. After we park the bike we walk to the conference room. I notice we are the last to arrive.

"You are Late," states Fury.

"Sorry Sir we had some problems this morning," answers Steve and I know he is referring to my flashback.

"Take your seats so this meeting may begin."

Steve and I take our seats in between Thor and Clint.

"Okay Avengers, this meeting is to discuss the charges of Mr. Bob Johnson. He is the leader of the Rebel group you fought." States Fury, "What are your opinions?"

Tony is the first to speak, "He not only threatened the U.S but also attacked our team and even kidnapped one. He needs to be gone!"

Then Bruce, "I do not favor violence but this needs to be handled."

Then Clint, "this guy needs to be executed SOON!"

Thor, "Our enemy must be punished to show others we will not be pushed around."

Steve, "He took and scared my girlfriend for life and led to the death of my child, as the face of America I say the threat needs to be put to an end."

I hold my head high as I say, "I want to put a bullet through his Skull!"

"Okay, all in favor of his execution raise your hand." States Fury as everyone raises their hand. Tony, Thor and Clint even raised both their hands. "Okay execution date December 10th and Natasha you may do the honours."

"Thank you sir."

"You are dismissed." We all stand to leave.

"Natasha, you get to kill that Bastard Saturday," says Tony happily.

"Hey let's get some Chinese and watch a movie," Says Clint obviously trying to change the subject.

"Sure, how bout a comedy," says Steve.

"Alright, let's go." I say.

Steve and I follow Thor's truck home. Tony and Bruce went to get the Chinese while Thor and Clint picked out the movie. When we get home there was a package on our front porch. Thor is the first to approach it. "Natasha this is yours and Steve's from Pepper and Jane."

"Oh, well thank you Thor I got it."

"Don't exert yourself Tash, I will carry it," says Clint as he grabs the box.

"I could do it Clint," I say hating that they think I am soft.

"Just let me do it! I try to be nice but no you have to whine about it, Gosh!" says Clint still holding the box.

"Okay Clint no need to be PMSing just calm down," I say realizing he is getting very worked up.

"Thank you Clint," says Steve talking for the first time in a while, "Can you sit it by the couch?"

"Not a problem Cap."

We all go inside to wait for Tony and Bruce. While we wait Thor and Clint go pick out a movie. Steve and I open the box. In it is a light red blanket big enough to cover both of us it is so fuzzy. On it in White lettering it reads:

_Natalia Romanoff-Rogers._

I want to cry but I promised to not shed anymore tears and the guys walk in.

"Hey we are going to watch 'Taledega Nights'."

"Sounds great!" shouts Tony as he walks in.

We all sit down to eat and watch the movie. Steve and I cuddle underneath the blanket. Everyone notices the blanket but doesn't say anything about, which I am grateful for. That night we fall asleep with still some movie left to watch.

**A/N: what do you think!? Next chapter is one I have been dying to write but it isn't the execution not yet anyway. Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17: Friday

**A/N: Sorry it takes so long for me to update I am trying to keep up my 4.2 GPA in school. I also work almost every day so I apologize for my lack of updates. I would like to thank everyone for simply reading this you are AWESOME! Thanks **_**Keepcalmandwrite **_**you are amazing.**

**Sorry guys I have been having emotional problems and I am still trying to find a solution but I hated leaving yall so I'm uploading**

**Chapter 17: Friday**

**Natasha's POV:**

The last few days of school were quite interesting. I was sent out by my math teacher twice this week. That guy really hates me. Our afternoons were extremely busy. Clint has a big competition upcoming and the science Bros are needed by SHEILD. Thor, Steve and I have all been practicing nonstop. Tonight is our last game before Christmas then we have a month before the championship.

I didn't sleep long so now I am just waiting for our alarm clock. I just realized I haven't ever worn Steve's jersey. I wonder if he would want me too today. Thor gave Jane his last night after our double date.

They are a really good couple. Speaking of couples the Avengers are now happily in relationships. Clint found his girl Bobbi Morse after a football game while I was kidnapped. Tony and Pepper are still going strong with their dates and daily make-out sessions in the hallway at school. Bruce even met a girl, her name is Betty and they met in math class.

Beep!

There goes the alarm so I push off the covers and slide out of Steve's arms before running to the shower. I slide under the water immediately since there were no clothes to worry about. When I step out I quickly slide into my cheer uniform since I hear Steve moving in the other room. I step out once I finish dressing. Steve's face falls when he sees me.

"What? I thought all the bruises healed." I say quickly slightly confused by his reaction.

"They did but Nat I thought you loved me." He says in a sad, heartbreaking tone.

"I do Baby," I say as I try to see where he is headed with this, "What is this about?"

"You aren't wearing my jersey," he replies as things fall into place.

"Oh," I say surprised. "I didn't know you wanted me too."

"Of course I do," he answers quickly.

"Alright, hand it over then." I say as I strip off my shirt. Steve hands it over slowly as he struggles to keep eye contact. I slide it on as he goes to take a cold shower.

I brush my livid, red curly hair and put it in a high pony tail with my ribbon. When Steve finishes his shower I watch as he dries and combs his blonde hair.

"Ready for Breakfast?" I ask when he is done.

"Yea," he instantly replies as I head to the door. Steve wraps his arms around my waist as he pulls me into his body.

"You look great in my jersey," he whispers seductively in my ear.

"You say I look great in anything," I point out.

"Because it is true," he states as his lips trail down my neck. "I love my clothes on you."

"I do too," I moan out. "Let's go get breakfast before we get too carried away."

He reluctantly heads downstairs and fixes our cereal, Halfway through our Lucky Charms Thor walks in.

"Morning guys, Nat you look great in Steve's jersey. You all ready for the game tonight?"

"Heck Yea, and thanks," I reply before finishing my cereal, as Thor waits for his Pop Tart he just put in the toaster. "Jane will be wearing your jersey right Thor?"

"Oh yea she will."

"That's good."

Steve sneaks up behind me without my noticing and places his hands extremely low on my waist. I lightly scream and run for the bathroom. I am shaking with tears roll down my face as I see that evil man in my mind but I still here Thor and Steve's conversation.

"What Happened," asked Thor sounding alarmed?

"She has flashbacks from that man. Certain movements may trigger them. I really need to get her out of their before she hurts herself." Comes Steve's calm reply.

"Can I help," asks Thor.

"Thanks but I don't think you can, don't worry I will handle this."

"Oh."

I hear footsteps approaching as I roll myself into a tight ball.

**Steve's POV:**

I go get our bags as she stays eating her cereal and talking with Thor. When I come back I do like I always do and slip my hands on her waist just a little lower than normal. She gives a light scream and dashes for the bathroom. Thor looks somewhat panicked and confused. I explain to him what's going on before heading to the bathroom.

I slowly opened the bathroom door and what I see shatters my heart. My Fierce Russian Princess is rolled into a ball crying. She has had a few more of these flashbacks in the past few days and she cries every time.

"Nat," I say quietly as I walk towards her. I slide onto the cold tile floor and pull her into my lap. She curls into my body as I try to soothe her. "It's alright honey, he can't get you, you're safe, I love you, and I love you. I will **Always **love you I promise." As I chant this over and over her sobs start to calm down.

"I love you too," I hear her say. She looks up from where she placed her head on my chest. She has tears rolling down her cheeks. I lean down and kiss the tears right off her face like I always do.

"You okay now?"

"Yea, thanks at least I am wearing waterproof eyeliner," she says with a small smile.

"You ready for school?"

"Yea, I get to show off your jersey."

"And I get to show off my sexy girlfriend wearing my jersey."

"Alright well let's go and you can drive my car."

"Okay," I say getting up off the floor.

We grab our bags and head out the door after reassuring Thor that Natasha is fine. He is a little overprotective of his family. We jump in the car and head to school Natasha decides when we get there she wants to try to tan even if it is December in New York. She sits on the hood and I decide to sit with her, at least we don't freeze easily.

**Natasha's POV:**

A little while after Steve joins me Brittany decides to walk up wearing a #17 football jersey. Steve stands a little straighter when he notices.

"Long time since Steve had someone to wear his jersey." She states.

"Yea, I was out for a while, but I see you are wearing Kyle's."

"Yea we hooked up last night," she says as if she is trying to make me jealous.

"Where? In the back of his car," I say holding back a laugh.

"What? You jealous?"

"Nope. At least I can wear a jersey without having to pay for it."

"Oh, well we will see who got the better player tonight."

"We sure will."

She turns and stalks off and I can't help but to smile I mean that was fun. When I turn around I notice every one of my friends is watching me.

"Good Morning every one," I say trying to break the tension.

"Morning Nat," replies pepper with a devious smile.

"Seems like you have a lot of faith in me baby," states Steve.

"I always do."

We sit in silence for a few seconds before I quickly say, "School is about to start see you later." I grab my bag and walk towards my class.

**Later that Night:**

We are now driving home after a late game. Steve is driving and I hold his hand as I curl up in the passenger seat. We won 27-20 and Steve ran in the last touchdown from the 50 yard line for the win. I was so proud of him. We are going to celebrate at our house since Tony has all the alcohol.

"You were amazing out there," I whisper before drifting off to sleep. I don't sleep long before I wake up to Steve singing softly to "Angel Eyes" by Love and Thief.

"_And I can't stop wonderin' what it would feel like, to hold her all night  
She's got that something, that sexy innocence, she must be heaven sent_

There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side  
Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes

There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes  
She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side  
Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
There's a little bit of devil in her  
In those angel, in those angel eyes"

I smile to myself at how beautiful he sounds.

"You have a nice voice," I say when the song ends.

"Oh, Nat I thought you were asleep."

"I was."

"I am sorry my singing woke you up."

"It is alright I just had a bad dream."

"Was it about tomorrow?" he asks thinking of when I will kill the bastard who kidnapped me.

"Yea but right now we are focused on your singing. So who were you singing for?"

"You that song kind of remind me of you."

"That's sweet thanks."

"Really?" he asks and I nod my head. "Well we are here."

I look up to see the house with all the lights on and people in the yard.

"Tony started the party without you and Thor," I say laughing.

"Yea well let's go to the party but don't get too drunk you need to be able to shoot straight tomorrow."

"I'm Russian I can hold my liquor Captain," I smirk as I jump out the car as I hear him mumble, "Of course you can my Russian princess."

**A/N: so what do you think? I want to know if you want me to continue with the part or just go for the execution. I will try to update and let me know if anyone knows how to deal with your feelings toward your Best Friend who you used to Date and you kind of want to date again I am so confused about them it's hard to write. How did you feel about naughty Steve? Just let me know**

**Oh well PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18: Party gone wrong

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for simply reading this you are AWESOME! Thanks **_**Keepcalmandwrite **_**you are amazing.**

**Sorry guys I have been having emotional problems and I am still trying to find a solution but I hated leaving yall so I'm uploading I Don't own anything**

**Chapter 18: Party gone wrong**

**Natasha's POV:**

As soon as I get inside I head for the kitchen. Steve was slowed down by the crowd so by the time he catches up already have my first glass of vodka.

"Drinking already I see little red," calls Tony.

"Yea I know me and Steve can drink more than you tonight," I taunt.

"Oh really, you and Captain Goody Two Shoes let's try," he replies fixing two more glasses. "Since you already have one I get one and so does Steve so here Cap drink up," he says handing Steve his glass and sipping his own.

We have nothing to worry about because Steve's metabolism makes it impossible for him to get too drunk.

The night was going great until Brittany and Kyle show up. I was just getting a great buzz when Brittany calls me out, "Hey Captain, how is business going?"

It is rather funny that she waits until Steve and the rest of my group go off to socialize before confronting me. "What are you talking about?"

"You know sleeping with all the other avengers."

"You mean the way you sleep with everyone else," I shoot back while quickly scanning the crowd for Steve to help calm me down. I see that he is being confronted by Kyle. Steve is calmly trying to resolve the problem but Kyle decides to swing, at the exact same moment Brittany hits me with a glass bottle and the room goes dark.

**Clint's POV:**

I am happily sitting at the top of the stairs sipping a cold one watching everything. Kyle and his whore must have planned something because they both pull a move at the exact same time. Kyle punched Steve with enough force to knock him back a step while Brittany knocks Natasha off her stool with a glass bottle to the head.

Steve was the first to respond, knocking Kyle back and possibly breaking his jaw. "Beat him down," shouts a very drunk Tony while laughing. While Kyle struggles to get back to his feet I look over to Tasha to see Brittany sitting on her a swinging. Right when I start to get up to help Tasha manages to get an arm free and sends her flying into a wall. Kyle finally gets back to his feet but is a little dizzy on his feet. That is when both he and his chick pull out switchblades. Steve manages to dodge and grab the knife aimed at him but Tasha doesn't. She was still dizzy from the bottle that caused blood loss and Brittany manages to bury it deep into her stomach.

I jump from my seat as she falls to the ground. "STEVE!" I shout and he looks up to me and I just point. He follows my gesture and his eyes widen in terror as he sees Natasha.

**Steve's POV:**

The day was going great up until Kyle makes a scene. I was too busy to even notice Natasha and Brittany over near the kitchen. When Clint calls my name I thought nothing of it but when he points to Natasha's crumpling to the floor with a knife protruding from her stomach I run over as fast as I can while Tony, Thor, Bruce and Clint get rid of the people.

"Nat, honey you will be fine," I say as I pick up her head and place it in my lap. When I bring my hands up I realize, to my horror, they are covered in the blood that blends in with her bright red hair.

"It hurts Steve make it stop," she whimpers.

"I can't honey, I am sorry I wish I could," I answer as the boys make their way over.

"Steve don't let her close her eyes okay, Clint apply pressure, Thor go get clean towels, and Tony call the ambulance," orders Bruce.

I look down to notice Natasha's emerald green eyes are starting to lose their glow of life and are starting to slowly close.

"No baby, don't leave me. You promised we won't ever leave each other, so don't you dare break our promise."

"It is hard Steve but I am trying not to," she mumbles out.

"Dang I hate that we live so far from a hospital," complains Tony. "Hey guys at least you won the game."

"Thanks Tony," mumbles Thor in a sad tone.

My girlfriend is dying in my arms and all Tony talks about is the football game how inconsiderate. I cannot help but cry at the thought. It is my entire fault I should have focused more on her than my stupid fight with Kyle, it should be me lying wounded in my own blood not Natasha.

"Steve," I hear Natasha whisper.

"Yes honey," I ask through my tears.

"Sing to me please." I give a light chuckle because she actually wants to hear my horrible singing voice right now. "Why," is all I ask?

"You sound beautiful when you sing, just please sing for me," she begs and I give in.

"Alright," I say before humming the beat of "I Love You This Big" by Scotty McCrery.

I know I'm still young  
But I know how I feel  
I might not have too much experience  
But I know when love is real

By the way my heart starts pounding  
when I look into your eyes  
I might look a little silly  
standing with my arms stretched open wide

I love you this big  
Eyes have never seen this big  
No one's ever dreamed this big  
and I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try  
I love you this big

I'll love you to the moon and back  
I'll love you all the time  
Deeper than the ocean  
and higher than the pines

'Cause, girl, you do something to me  
deep down in my heart  
I know I look a little crazy  
Standing with my arms stretched all apart

I love you this big  
Eyes have never seen this big  
No one's ever dreamed this big  
and I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try  
I love you this big

So much bigger  
than I ever dreamed my heart ever would  
I love you this big  
And I'd write your name in stars across the sky  
if I could, I would

I love you this big  
Oh, eyes have never seen this big  
No one's ever dreamed this big  
and I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try  
I love you this big

I love you this big  
Oh, eyes have never seen this big  
No one's ever dreamed this big  
and I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try  
I love you this big

By the end of the song the ambulance finally arrives and I must release Natasha as they load her into the ambulance. Thor holds me into a brotherly hug as I cry into his shoulder.

"Come now friend I shall drive you to the hospital to see your lady."

We all pile into Thor's truck when Tony says, "You know this is starting to be a bad habit. The next thing you know one of you might actually be dead." This causes me to sob more because I hope I go first even if that means breaking our promise I just know I can't live in a world without Natasha.

"Tony will you shut up," Clint says.

"What joking is how I deal with trauma? I mean you see this blue light in my chest, I literally laughed until I cried when I found out about this being the only thing keeping me alive from my dad's lab explosion."

"Well laugh to yourself you are causing Steve pain," replies Bruce.

We finally get to the hospital to find that Nat is in surgery right now so I pace the waiting room. Tony decides to call Fury to tell him about the accident that may delay tomorrow's execution. A nurse comes out and I stop pacing for a second. "Her closest relative may enter but she may not wake for a while."

"Steve go ahead buddy we will wait out here," says Clint as he pats me on my back.

I walk in her room and am yet again surprised at how vulnerable my Russian princess looks. I go and take the seat to her left and rest my head on her bed.

I didn't realize I fell asleep until I woke up to someone running their fingers through my hair. "Good Morning," I mumble against the mattress.

"Good morning Honey," I hear her say and I look up to see her smile.

"I love you," I say kissing her left hand.

"I love you too," she replies quickly.

I look to the clock to see it is 7:36 am. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, it is sore but I will be perfectly fine," she answers and I smile until I hear a knock on the door.

A shorter man with a white beard and a lab coat to match walks in holding a clipboard and I start to worry.

"Hello Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Rogers. I have something to discuss with you both. My name is Doctor Edwards."

"Okay, Doctor Edwards why don't you have a seat." replies Natasha and I just nod.

"Thank you," he says as he takes a seat. "Now the first question is what is you r relationship?"

"She is the love of my life," I reply instantly.

"Okay well first I am glad to say the procedure went well."

"That's good."

"But there was a complication."

"What was it," Natasha asks instantly since I am frozen with terror right now.

"The knife punctured your Uterus."

"What does that mean?" I ask finally finding my voice.

"Well your chances of Conceiving a child and not suffer from a miscarriage is slim to none."

"So we can't have kids," I ask.

"No you may not ever be able to have kids. I am really sorry but I must go and by the way your friends are sleeping in the waiting room." and with that he leaves the room after dropping a huge bomb on us.

I feel tears roll down my face and I turn to see Natasha is crying to. She suddenly wipes them away, "well today I must execute someone so I should get a quick shower, do you mind helping me up?"

"Not at all," I answer as I help her up. Then I realize that she is trying to avoid the fact we will never have kids but I will let her for now. Natasha holds her abdomen as she walks to the shower. I know our next few days are going to be tough starting with the execution in a few hours and then we can go from there.

**A/N: I am sorry if you were expecting the execution I just wanted them to have fun. Somehow I ended up with this chapter and I surprised myself with Natasha's injury so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 19:Executions and Interveiws

**A/N: ****Would love to think **_**keepcalmandwrite. **_

**Chapter 19: Execution and Interview.**

**Natasha's POV:**

When I finally finish my shower I rebandage my wound and slide into my widow suit. I walk out the bathroom to see Steve in his Stars and Stripes. I raise a questioning brow when he looks to me.

"Fury wants the avengers present and we also have a press conference afterwards but after that we should be free until the New Year." He answers quickly.

I just nod and go to sit in the chair beside my bed. Steve gives me a concerned glance and I just shake my head. I don't feel like talking but I am not sure why. I never even wanted kids. I always vowed that I will never let anyone get to close. _Love is for children_. Somehow Steve managed to change me so now I actually feel depressed I will never be able to have children of my own.

Soon there is a knock on the door and Steve opens it since he was still standing. In comes the Mighty Avengers. Clint sets his bow down on my now unused hospital bed and crosses his arms over his chest. Bruce adjusts his SHIELD uniform while Thor sets Mjölnir on the floor and Tony clunks in the room wearing his famous Iron Man suit.

"So Cap you ready for this execution?" questions Tony.

"Yea I guess," says Steve in a slightly depressed tone.

"Why do you sound so depressed friend?" Questions a concerned Thor. Clint and Bruce look over to me slightly concerned.

"It is nothing to worry about guys, Natasha is perfectly fine."

"Alright if you say so," says Tony in a tone of disbelief.

"Come on guys we should get going don't want to be late," responds Clint knowing how Fury gets when he is left waiting.

I get up and make my way out the door. When we reach the parking lot I notice that SHIELD sent three black town cars to pick us up. The drivers each have cards with our code names telling us where we are to ride. I am in the third car with Hawkeye, while Iron Man and Hulk are in the second car with Captain America and Thor in the first. The driver holds open the door for me and I slide in and wait for Clint. After Clint gets in we drive off and arrive the Shipyard in a matter of minutes.

Someone opens the door and Clint steps out first. He then nods his head respectively towards the door man and walks away. When I am about to get out someone offers me a red gloved hand. The first thing I see after I accept the hand and the man helps me out is bright baby blue eyes. "Are you feeling alright today ma'am."

"Of course Captain, thanks for the concern," I answer him and then take his hand as we walk down the path with our friends. When we arrive outside an old abandoned warehouse we open the door and everyone turns to watch us.

Maria Hill is the first to approach us. "Welcome Avengers, they are about to bring the prisoner out. You can take your seats and Director Fury will start. Oh and you are all seated in the front," she says as she gestures to the front row of a set of seats. Steve helps me sit down between him and Thor.

"Okay agents we may finally start," States Fury as he steps in front of us. "Today we will be executing Mr. Bob Jackson. Jackson was a leader of a rebel group working against the U.S. He has charges of kidnapping and sexual assault against one of our agents. So today Agent Romanoff also known as the Black Widow will execute Jackson in whatever way she pleases." With that Fury presses a button that signals some other agents to bring out the criminal. The agents tie his hands above his head.

"You gonna regret this," he shouts and I stand up. "Oh look who we have here little Ms. Spider." I raise my gun and take the Safety off. "You gonna shoot me after you know I am better than your so called Captain..." I pull the trigger and he starts screaming seeing as I just shot off his family jewels.

I give a chuckle and decide I might as well finish this clip so I shoot bullets into his arms and legs until I get to the last one and I bury it into his skull right between the eyes. The guy slumps over dead and I put the safety on and holster my gun. The two agents untie him and the audience all get up and leave but I feel frozen to the spot with sudden thoughts.

**Steve's POV:**

Once the execution started I saw a change in Natasha as soon as she stood up it seems as if she blocked all emotions. I heard her chuckle after shooting the man's testacies off but then went right back to her unfeeling self. When the man is finally dead everyone gets up to leave but Natasha stays where she is. I decide to come up behind her and gently touch her arm. She brushes me off and turns to leave.

"Natasha waits," I say but she just storms out the door.

"What is her problem?" asks Tony.

"I don't know," I answer honestly.

"Should we go after her?" questions Thor.

"No let her calm down before the interview, it is not easy to do what she just did," States Bruce calmly.

**30 Minutes Later:**

We have gone through prep and were also driven to town hall to a press conference. I have yet to see Natasha but I am sure she is fine. I hope there are no questions about our social life or anything else to cause Natasha pain. I soon hear very light footsteps and turn to see Natasha.

"Hey are you alright," I ask concerned.

"Yea I am fine I just needed same time to think," she answers with a smile.

"Okay, well are you ready for this interview?"

"Yeah hopefully this is the last one until the New Year."

"Yeah so we can have a peaceful Christmas and New year," I say opening my arms so she may walk in them which she does.

"I am sorry about all this stuff recently the stabbing and me running off. I love you."

"It's alright I understand I love you so much Nat." I then lean down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Friends I am sorry but we need Captain America and Black Widow present for the conference," says an uncomfortable looking Thor.

"Of course," I say as I feel my cheeks go warm since he just caught us making out.

We go to an oversized but full room. At the front of the room is a table with 6 chairs and a podium for the interviewer. At the table are our nametags so we all know where we sit. Closest to the podium is my seat then Natasha, Tony, Thor, Clint and Bruce. We all have our own microphones to answer questions. The room is filled with reporters and photographers. Tony waves with ease since they allowed him to change out of his suit and into a SHIELD jumpsuit after realizing how heavy and uncomfortable an Iron suit can be. We all take our seats and I grab Natasha's hand that rests on her lap.

"Okay," Shouts a man wearing a "Go Avengers" shirt and a pair of jeans. "Hello Avengers, are you ready to answer some questions?"

"Why not," answers Tony with a smirk.

"First question is for Iron Man," starts the man looking at a note card. "So what is up with the blue light in your chest?"

"Ha, wow should have known this was coming. Well my dad is Howard Stark and I used to accompany him to his labs. One day something went wrong with an experiment and the lab exploded. I was there and managed to get a chest full of shrapnel. Another scientist that worked for my father named Ho Yinsen managed to create this and saved my life. I made upgrades to it as I grew older and this Arc Reactor is the only thing keeping me alive."

"Wow that is amazing," says the man in a tone of shock. "So Thor what is with the hammer thingy you have what does it do?"

"The hammer is called Mjölnir. It is what allows me to be the great warrior you see. It helps me better control and strengthen my powers; it even allows me to fly. Mjölnir may only be picked up by those who are worthy enough to. Out of all these great people sitting at this table with me only Captain was able to pick it up. He is the only one I know of other than myself and Odin that has managed that. Mjölnir is extremely valuable to me and countless others that were saved by this great weapon."

"Wow I might try to see if I can pick it up when we are done here if that's okay," says the man and Thor just nods already knowing it will stay on the ground. "Okay Bruce Banner, How is it that you became the hulk how do u keep him under?"

"Ah, I knew this was coming," says an uncomfortable Bruce as he cleans his glasses on his shirt. "Well as a young child I was an intern of sorts for my father. I was exposed to a lot of gamma rays, more than anyone else there. They say the exposure should have killed me, instead it created the um, Other Guy. He takes over when I become angered or overwhelmed with emotions. That is if I allow him to which is hard even if I wish he doesn't he sometimes manages to break free. He is invincible and even uncontrollable at times."

"Scary," States the man and I see Bruce look down at his lap. "Well Hawkeye, how is it that you got that name?"

"Well everyone knows I am an agent and assassin for SHIELD. There you may go by your last name or a code name. I chose Hawkeye because I am a skilled hunter like a hawk. Also my preferred weapon is the bow which means I have really good sight. Kind of like the saying "Eyes like a hawk," and that's kind of how that fits in so my codename is Hawkeye."

"Smart," the man comments, "Next our lovely and fierce Black Widow, how did you become the Black Widow?"

I look over to see Natasha looking a little uneasy. She only discussed this with me once but without much detail. Knowing this guy he would want details so that means Natasha will have to share her past with everyone. "Well um, uh," I hear her struggle so I raise our hands and kiss hers and luckily she seems to have gained confidence.

"When I was little I was kidnapped by a group called Red Room. There I was forced to fight and kill other girls my age and older. They somehow got their hands on Captain America's serum. They injected it into me and some other strong girls; I was the only one to survive injection. I was then known as the Black Widow because I was so deadly. At the age of twelve I managed to break out, two years later SHIELD came after me and had me start working for them."

"Oh, Sorry," states the man sounding sad. "Well last but definitely not least Captain America. That little move with the Widow there a second ago was something. So will there be a Mrs. Rogers and little Rogers soon?"

I am completely surprised by this question. Everyone else's related around their career but mine was personal. How can I respond without it seem like I am pressuring Natasha into something?

"Well I am still in high school but maybe in the future there will be a Mrs. Rogers. Little Rogers is a no, even though I want kids this world is too dangerous for a superhero's child. I am not one to force someone I love to do something they don't want to do so if my girl can't or won't give me a child I will love her anyways and always I promise." I make sure to look at Natasha as I say the last part so she knows it is the truth.

"Wow well guys that's all the time we have so Thank you Avengers!"

As soon as we leave the man we learn his name is jack asks to try picking up Thor's Hammer. Thor lets out a chuckle while watching Jack struggle with it. He soon gives up and Clint pats him on the back while Thor picks up Mjölnir with ease.

"It is okay not even the Hulk could pick that up," states Clint. And everyone laughs.

When we get in the car I can't help but ask Natasha, "Will you spend Christmas with me?"

"Of course honey I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: well another chapter done. The next chapter will be Christmas. What should their gifts be to each other I need ideas! Please guys let me know if this story is worth continuing after this if not this will be the last one. Thanks for all the reviews please add to them and REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20: Christmas

**A/N: ****Would love to think **_**keepcalmandwrite. Christmas for the Avengers hope it brings a little cheer and please review I only got 1 for the last chapter. Thanks keepcalmandwrite for your review! Sorry it took forever.**_

**Chapter 20: Christmas!**

**Natasha's POV:**

The day after the conference we all went home and changed into our sweats and decorated for Christmas. Afterwards we watched Christmas movies and slept under the lights of our Christmas tree.

Today is Christmas! I am lying in bed wrapped in Steve's arms snuggled into his bare chest. I slowly start dozing off again to my favorite lullaby. The sound of Steve's heartbeat. I wake up when I feel someone jump on the bed and I hear Steve grunt.

"Wake up it is Christmas!" shouts Tony as he bounces on Steve.

"Christmas!" shouts Clint running and head diving in between Steve and me.

"Merry Christmas, sorry about them," says Bruce as he enters the room.

"Get off me tony," Steve grunts trying to push Tony.

"Well get up so we can open presents!"

"Where is Thor?" I ask noticing our missing team member.

"Sleep," States Clint while bouncing on the bed.

"Why didn't you wake him?" questions Steve.

"We tried but no matter how loud we shouted or how many times we jumped on him he kept snoring. That guy could sleep through a dang war," explains Tony.

"Well get out so we can get dressed," I say still clutching at the only thing covering my bare body.

"Oh, so Natasha gave Steve his present last night," Smirks Tony. I would deny it but Steve's blush gave us away. They all walk out and close the door behind them. Steve leans in giving me my good morning kiss.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," I breathe out.

"Merry Christmas my love," he replies.

We get up and slide on our sweats and walk down the hall. By the time we get to the living room everyone is there.

"Merry Christmas," shouts Thor who looks wide awake and anxious.

"Present time!" shouts Tony and Clint as they sit down on the floor close to the tree.

Bruce gets up to pass out his presents first. Thor gets a plastic version of his hammer, Clint got a new Nerf gun, Tony got a personalized lab coat that reads "Ladies Man", while Steve got a watch that can pinpoint my location at all times and I got a pass code lock for my door. Thanks Brucie.

Thor gave out lucky Crystals from Asgard that brings love and wisdom. Each of them was color coded to match our personalities.

Clint gave out Avenger Pillow pets. He purposely gave Steve the Black Widow one and me the Captain America one.

Steve gave out some sketches he made of each individual couple. Everyone looked perfect and I know that the avengers have all found their special someone's by Steve's present to them.

I gave everyone an avenger's band with their favorite avenger on it. Bruce got the hulk; Tony got Iron man and so on.

Tony being Tony just had to top everyone else in gift giving. "Okay guys my gift to you is a free trip on my private jet."

"What? Seriously?" I ask.

"You can go anywhere you want just let me know a week ahead of time."

"Thank you that are very nice Tony," Says Steve. I am blown away that now I and Steve can actually have a good vacation.

"Well let's do something with these present so we can get Christmas songs a playing and breakfast a making," says Tony as he stands up.

Steve helps me carry my stuff upstairs. When we enter the room Steve speaks up, "Nat I think with your trip we should go to Russia."

"Why?" I ask thinking about my time in Russia.

"Baby, you need closure. Go back to your heritage, your country, your family."

"I can't do it on my own," I whimper.

"You won't you will have me. Always."

"You would go with me?" I ask in a small voice.

"I love you Natasha, we don't have to go right now but no matter what happens I will never make you face that pain by yourself."

My heart swells to think he will do anything for me even if it could be painful for him. He hates seeing me in pain and going back there will cause me a lot of emotional pain. "I love you too," I say as I lean up to kiss him passionately. A few minutes later we finally break apart from our deep Make-out session on the bed.

"We should go down there with the others," pants Steve.

"I kind of want to finish what we started," I answer back.

"Later," he says and I pout. "Good things come to those who wait," he quotes as he bites my poked out lip.

"Ugh but you better keep your end of the deal," I say as I got up and adjusted my clothes.

"I always do," he says as he walks out of the room. I follow him down and I hear Tony singing "Jingle bells Bruce smells, Hawkeye laid an egg."

When we get downstairs I see Thor wearing an apron that reads "kiss the cook" while Tony and Clint are covered in flour, and Bruce sits in the corner messing with the music.

"Steve haws it going?" asks tony with his hands behind his back.

"What are you up to Stark?" asks Steve. Suddenly Tony throws a bag of flour on Steve while shouting Merry Christmas! I bust out in a fit of giggles. "What are you laughing at Natasha?"

"You," I manage to choke out and Steve gives off a devious smile.

"Natasha have I ever told you how much I love you?" asks Steve as he approaches me with open arms.

"Yes enough times, "I say backing away. I back my way into my table and I feel a can of whipped cream. They must be making pancakes. I take the top off and aim the can at Steve. "Freeze or I will spray you."

He gets closer so I hold the tab and cover him in whipped cream. Steve Stops, "So that's how you want to play?"

"Maybe," I say but I soon regret it as I see what he is holding. CHOCOLATE SYRUP! "You wouldn't dare," I say with a glare.

"Oh, yes I would baby," he says as he uncaps the syrup. I go to run away but I slip and fall on my butt. I am a goner now. Steve stands over me as he pours the syrup on my head. I scream as the sticky substances rolls down my body, Steve chuckles. I notice Clint and Tony is still throwing flour while Thor cooks and Bruce reads. Steve helps me up off the floor and pulls me into an embrace. He leans down and kisses me.

"You taste sweet," I say with a giggle.

"Right back at you Sweetie," he says with a smile.

"Breakfast shall take awhile friends so go take a shower," says Thor.

"Thank you because I am so sticky." I say as I walk towards our bedroom.

"Clint I call the other bathroom first," shouts Tony as he runs past me. I hear Clint groan and I am glad I only share my bathroom with Steve who will let me shower first. I hear Steve come up behind me, "Can I join you?" he asks. "I will hold up my end of the deal sooner."

"Okay you can," I say and we continue to our room. We finally get out the shower close to an hour later. I am now not sticky and we wrapped in a towel and get our clothes. "Steve, can I borrow a shirt?"

"Of course, here you go," he says as he tosses me one of his shirts. Soon I slide into the shirt and shorts.

"Breakfast," Bellows Thor from downstairs and we head down.

"Took you long enough," states Tony.

"Sorry but I was covered in sticky chocolate syrup."

"So, did Steve lick it off of you because you took an hour," remarks Tony.

"No Shut up Stark!"

"No fighting guys," calls Bruce.

With that we all sat down and hate breakfast in peace. Later that night we all sat down in the living room to watch the Grinch. We all laughed at one point from either the movie or each other's comments. We ended up camping out in the living room with our pillow pets. This was awesome can't wait for new years.


	21. Chapter 21:New Years

**A/N: ****Would love to think **_**keepcalmandwrite. Sorry it has been taking a while but so much stress picked up and I started doing something that was hard to stop. Your reviews are what I think about to stop myself from grabbing a blade so please review!**_

**Chapter 21: New Years**

**Bruce's POV:**

Christmas has comeand gone and now it is New Years Eve. I just got home from my date with Betty. While as Thor, Clint, and Steve are still with their girls. I haven't seen Tony since last night right before his date with Pepper.

I decide to go sit in my room since in an hour or two I will have to go play the adult while everyone drinks and parties. Betty is the only one of our girls not attending because she has something to do for an internship she wants to do.

"Honey I'm home," calls Tony.

"Where have you been?" I ask as I walk into the living room.

"I stayed out with Pepper last night then I went by the tower to pick up some stuff." He answers, "So where is everybody?"

"Dates," is all I say.

"Oh, alright well I am going to get ready for the party."

Within the next hour everyone is back. Thor's father gave Thor some type of alcohol that can get anyone intoxicated.

"Party time guys!"

I walk down the stairs to see that Natasha, Thor and Steve already fixed their glass of Asgardian Mead while Tony and the other girls fixed their own drinks.

"Hi Bruce nice to see you again," calls the three girls. Pepper, Jane, and Bobbi has became very close friends recently.

"Hey girls," I sat as I walk to the kitchen.

"Friend Bruce, what shall it be?" questions Thor.

"Water will be fine, Thanks."

"Why only water it is a time to celebrate?" asks Thor. "You have never drank alcohol with us before so why not a little?"

"It is safer for everyone if I stay sober and control myself. Plus I usually make the runs to the store."

"Oh, well have a good party," replies Thor as he hands me my water. This should be good.

**4 hours later:**

It is now about 11 p.m. Thor and Steve are completely drunk on the Mead. Natasha only had one glass of mead before she swapped it for vodka so she isn't that bad. Tony is currently being occupied by a drunken Pepper while Clint and Bobbi stuck with beer. Jane is nursing he second glass of tequila still so I assume she doesn't like being drunk.

"Hey guys let's get the party started! Let's play drunken Truth," slurs Steve.

"Okay let's do it. Everyone grabs a shot glass," shouts Tony.

"Oh great," I groan. I go to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water so I can fill my shot glass.

We all end up in a circle on the floor. Natasha sits on Steve's lap and he grins, Tony trys to persuade Pepper to do the same thing but she just stays at his side.

"Okay so Natasha is it true that you dated Clint before?"

_**Oh great straight to the drama.**_

"I did for about a week, you all remember the 8th grade dance that was the week we started," says Natasha as she takes a shot.

Steve looks at her with a glance that says, "We will talk about this later."

I decide that I would go easy on Jane so I asked, "Jane is it true that you and Thor have had sexual intercourse?" Thor shots me a glare as Jane takes a shot.

_**What?! Thor and Jane really? Wow.**_

"Thor is it true that Loki is locked up in Asgard?" asks Steve and Thor takes a shot.

"Yes, we place him there after explaining to Director Fury it is safer for him there."

"Tony is it true that you have finally made up with your father since he is dying?" asks Natasha. We all knew by now that Tony's dad was losing his battle to Cancer.

Tony took a shot but it seems as if he sobered up for a minute. "I did it so when he did die I wouldn't feel guilty for the things I should have said."

"Pepper is it true that your favorite Avenger is Iron Man?" asks Jane but Pepper doesn't take a shot and Tony looks like a kicked puppy.

"No it is not because I don't have a favorite since they all are my friends."

"Bruce is it true that Hulk can't pick up Thor's Hammer?" asks Bobbi and I take a shot of water.

"Bobbi is it true that you work for S.H.E.I.L.D as an intern for Phil Coulson?" asks Pepper.

"Yea my mom is an agent so I used to help her before she retired so now I help Coulson." Says Bobbi with a shot.

"Friend Clint is it true that you lost a spar to agent Hill?" asks Thor. Clint turns red from embarrassment as he takes a shot.

"Well Captain is it true that you got a full football scholarship to NYU?" Steve takes a shot.

"Sorry guys I was gonna tell you that I and Natasha both are going there."

"Well at least we will stay together for college." I remark.

"What time is it?" asks Natasha.

"11:59," I say as I look at the alarm clock we set up to go off at midnight.

_**BEEP!**_

"Happy New Year!" we all shout as all the couples turn and kiss.

I suddenly feel lonely so I take out my phone.

**Me: Hey Babe Happy New Years.**

**Betty: Hey Happy New Years 2 you 2.**

**Me: want 2 hang out 2morrow?**

**Betty: Yea totally!**

**Me: Sounds like a D8**

**Betty: Yea well I gtg nite honey LOVE YOU.**

**Me: LOVE YOU 2 sweet dreams.**

"Hey guys I am going to bed," I say.

"Party Pooper," Shouts Tony.

"We are going to our room too," says Natasha with a glare.

"Well Nite," says tony quickly.

I start my way up the stairs and when my head finally hits the pillow I am out like a light.

**A/N: REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 22: Championship

**A/N: ****Would love to think **_**keepcalmandwrite. Sorry it has been taking a while but so much stress picked up and I started doing something that was hard to stop. I love everyone who reviewed you are awesome, I want 3 reviews before I post the next chapter.**_

**Chapter 22: Championship**

**Natasha's POV:**

It is the end of January now. The past few weeks has been practice, practice and more practice. This past week Steve has been acting a little unusual. Not much a normal person would recongnize but I am a spy so of course I noticed. Now I am laying in our bed thinking of how perfect the last couple of months has been between Steve and me. I look at the clock and decideto get up since the alarm is about to go off anyway. I take a nice long, hot shower and wrap myself in a big fluffy towel before leaving the bathroom.

"Good morning Baby," calls Steve from our closet.

"Good morning Baby," I say as I make my way over to him. I notice him locating his clothes and I grab my ccheer shirt and all my needed underclothes. I dress right there with no embaressment. "Steve hand me your jersey so I can wear it."

"Here you go," he says as he tosses it to me. After we are both dressed we share our heated good morning kiss.

"Want to go get your lucky bowl of Lucky Charms baby," I ask him knowing it's a tradition. He has a bowl every morning no matter what.

"I have my lucky charm right here but I would love some breakfast," he says as he kisses my nose.

"Come on it's a big day for you and Thor," I say as I walk towards the door.

"Oh right it's the championship I totally forgot," Steve jokes. I drag him down the stairs before fixing our bowls. Thor comes down a few minutes later to get his coffee and Poptarts.

"Hello friends are you ready for this big day?"

"Yes, I mean the chances of you losing seems unlikely," I respond.

To my surprise Tony is the next to come downstairs. "Alright, so when are we going to celebrate? I was thinking it should be a whole weekend thing since your girls will want to celebrate with you privately, if you know what I mean."

"That sounds great," says Thor before starting a deeper conversation about planning.

"So Baby, are we taking the bike or car?" I ask.

"I say the car since the championship is a little ways away, it is more comfortable for you," he answers.

"Alright, I will grab the keys if you grab our bags," I say as innocent as possible. Steve smiles before replying "Sure sweetheart."

**That Afternoon:**

Steve and I leave at 3 p.m. to head to the championship game. We arrive around 30 minutes later and to our surprise the parking lot is already a thirds a way full, the game doesn't even start till five.

"Quite the turn out already," I remark.

"Of course but that means more guys I have to worry about gawking at my sexy girlfriend." He chuckles.

"Well what about the girls drooling over my hot quarterback boyfriend?"

"I only haave eyes for you honey."

"Well lately you have been acting strange. Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh honey it's nothing. I have to go we can discuss this later," he says as he practically jumps from the car.

I know what is coming I just need to be strong. I should have known from the beginning that we wouldn't last. It is my fault because I am hostile and will never be able to bear children. Which I know he wants badly. I just need to get through this game then I can talk with him.

The rest of the night goes well with steve throwing 6 touchdown passes. So we won the game 42-24. As soon as the game is over I run out on the field to congratulate him.

"You did it Baby, you won!" I scream over the crowd. I run into Steve's open arms and giggle as he spins me around. Soon our friends reach us. "That was amazing you both did great!" shouts Pepper.

"Hey Nat I need to explain to you why I acted the way I did," says Steve.

_Really he is going to dump me in front of a stadium filled with people I thought he was better than this._

"Okay," I say trying to prepare.

"I just wanted to wait for the perfect time," he says. And in the chaos of the football field Steve gets down on one knee. My heart stops completely.

"Natasha Alinova Romanoff I have loved you for a long time. These last few months have been the best and I hope the rest of my life could be the same. Will You Marry Me?"

I look to my friends and they are all shocked except for Steve's closest friend, Tony. I cant believe I thought he was going to leave me but instead he asks to be with me for life.

"Yes, but on one condition," I say with a smile.

"What would that be?" he asks a little confused.

"Promise me forever," I say in a small voice.

"I promise you Natasha, I promise you forever." He says with a smile.

Our friends congratulates us and the coach hands Steve the trophy. Not long after that everyone starts to leave even our friends. Steve and I in our little happy bubble makes our way to the now almost deserted parking lot.

"Hey Steve, dude my car won't start and I have no way home. Can I get a ride?" Asks Mitch who is another offense player that closely resembles Steve.

"Sure Mitch, our car is over here but you got backseat til I drop Nat off."

"Thanks man you are a life saver."

"Oh Baby your ring is in the car. Coach wouldn't let me bring it on the field."

"You didn't have to get me a ring."

"I know but I want everyone to know you are my fiance."

"Alright," I give in knowing he wouldn't.

When we get to the car Steve opens my door for me as Mitch hooks himself in the backseat.

"Nice car dude."

"It's Nat's but thanks."

I end up dozing off.

"Dang, I fell asleep."

"It's okay honey, im going to drop you off at home so you can get some sleep."

"That is nice but I cant sleep without you."

"You can always drink some coffee until I get back. But I have to say he lives a good while away." He holds onto my hand. "I am glad you said yes," he smiles as he plays with my ring.

My ring is a simple Antique ring that belong to his grandmother. It has a small diamond surrounded by two rubys.

"What else could I say?" I ask.

"I thought you were going to say no at first, you were a little reserved."

"Sorry I gave you that idea."

"its alright, im sorry I was acting weird I was a little nervous about asking."

"Я тебя люблю," I say in Russian.

"Love you too honey." He replies as he kisses my hand.

Soon our house comes into view and the lights are out. We pull into the drive and he hurrys to open my door.

He walks me to the door and kisses me. "I shall return love."

"drive safe," I say before he jogs back to the car.

When he pulls away I go inside. It is quiet so I tiptoe upstairs to our room. I change into sweat pants and his shirt before heading back down. I fix me some coffee and do some channel surfing.

An hour later I hear a knock on the door. Steve is late and he never knocks on the door. It is about midnight so I have no clue who it could be on a school night. I get up and answer the door with my 3rd cup of coffee in hand.

When I answer the door I am shocked. My heart beat quickens with adrenalien.

**A/N: ****3** **reviews or I will never update the next chapter. Sorry to blackmail you but I need reviews.**

**Okay I know they are young for marriage but they are also too young to fight for their lives. Plus life is short you wouldn't want to never say what you want.**


	23. Chapter 23: NatClint

**A/N: ****Would love to think **_**keepcalmandwrite. Sorry it has been taking a while but so much stress picked up and I started doing something that was hard to stop. I love everyone who reviewed you are awesome.**_

_**PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME JUST REVIEW YOUR REACTIONS AND THOUGHTS**_

**Chapter 23: Nat/Clint**

**Natasha's POV:**

_When I answer the door I am shocked. My heart beat quickens with adrenaline._

I open my door to find to police officers.

"May I help you?" I ask a little shakily.

"Ma'am we need to speak to Ms. Romanoff."

"Speaking," I say as I try to make my voice sound stronger.

"There has been an accident involving Mr. Steven Rogers," says an officer and I go into overdrive.

"Is he okay? How bad was it? What hospital?" I ask quickly.

"Ms. Romanoff we are truly sorry to inform you that Mr. Rogers didn't make it."

"How? It is impossible," I say thinking it is some cruel prank.

"Mr. Rogers flipped your car into the old oak tree on 129. The car went up in flames before he had a chance to get out, I am sorry." They say before leaving.

My grip on my coffee cup loosens and it shatters just like my world.

The only man I was willing to marry is gone.

I drop to my knees as I cry.

_He promised me forever, and he left me._

Clint runs down the stairs since he is a light sleeper. I assume the glass shattering was what sprung him up.

"Nat!" Clint yells right before my world goes black.

**Clint's POV:**

Natasha faints on the floor so I pick her up and carry her to the couch.

"Nat what happened?" she doesn't respond. "Nat," I yell as I shake her slightly.

Her eyes flutter open.

It pains me to see the strongest woman I ever known to cry like she is.

"He's gone," is all she chokes out.

I am confused, _who is she talking about? _

_She can't mean Steve he would never hurt her like this._

"What do you mean," I ask calmly.

"Steve, he's gone Clint we will never see him again," she cries.

It finally clicks as I watch her tears fall and I feel mine build up.

Our mighty captain is de…dea….dead.

The one kid, all those years ago, brought us all together and never judged.

The one who lost everything but still had a strong and caring heart.

The one who got Natasha, practically my sister, to open up and show love.

He is gone forever.

Before I know it my dam of tears broke and the rolled freely.

I slowly get up and make my way to the room I share with Bruce. I think the whole team should know as soon as possible.

"Bruce get up," I say half heartedly as I shake his arm. He jolted up so quick he hit his head on my bunk.

"What happened?"

"Meet down at the kitchen counter."

Next I go to wake Tony and Thor.

"Tony wake up," I say and he grumbles as he wakes.

"What I need my Beauty…. What happened?" he asked as he noticed my tear filled face.

"Meet down at the kitchen counter."

"Thor wake up it's an emergency." I say loudly as I know how hard it is to wake him up. He flies up in one swift moment with his hammer ready for battle.

"Where is the danger?" shouts Thor.

"Let's go down to kitchen buddy and I will explain," I say to calm him down.

When I make it to the kitchen followed by Thor I notice Tony and Bruce did as I asked.

"Where is the rest of the team?" questions Tony and I don't know how to answer.

"What happened Clint?" asks Bruce sensing my distress.

I clear my throat.

"Steve is … Dead."

**A/N:**** Please tell me what you thought.**

**Good and bad.**

**Yell at me if you want.**

**PS: I have two endings for this based on my reviews.**

If I get a good amount I will continue the story and you will love it in the end

If I don't get any I will just end it all together.


	24. Chapter 24: Tony

**A/N: ****Would love to think ****_keepcalmandwrite. I love everyone who reviewed you are awesome._**

**_Okay you all have saved this story I WILL continue it. This chapter and the next few will be short but it helps you see how everyone reacted. Thanks for reading please always review even if it's a smiley face._**

**Chapter 24: Tony**

**Tony's POV:**

"Steve is dead."

The only words I wasn't expecting to hear come out of Barton's mouth.

Captain America is gone.

Suddenly torn away in a matter of a few hours.

Natasha must be heartbroken; her soul mate promised her forever the very night he died.

I should have told him the things I thought of him like I have been doing with my dad.

I never told him he is my Best friend, role model, my brother.

He will never know because I was going to wait until the night before his wedding. He told me his plan to marry Natasha.

He wanted it to be in July on the beach, with fireworks and candles.

He planned it out and he will never get it.

I can't help but despise him.

He had it all but he left.

Our group with no leader.

A member short and a member broken beyond repair.

Someone has to replace him as leader, which he left hard to fill with his legacy.

Someone has to plan a funeral, his funeral.

Someone has to help Natasha learn to live again.

Someone also has to announce to the world that Captain America is dead.

I know that someone should be me, and it will be.

I will not grieve because I have work to do.

I get dressed and snatch up Steve's keys before riding off on his bike on the way to HQ.

**A/N: **** okay so it is so short so maybe I might get you another one tonight. **

**Please review!**

**Пожалуйста просмотрение!**


	25. Chapter 25: Bruce

**A/N: ****Would love to think ****_keepcalmandwrite. I love everyone who reviewed you are awesome._**

**_Okay you all have saved this story I WILL continue it. This chapter and the next few will be short but it helps you see how everyone reacted. Thanks for reading please always review even if it's a smiley face._**

**Chapter 25: Bruce**

**Bruce's POV:**

"Steve is dead."

Words that will haunt my memory forever.

The look on Clint's face was just as painful. The Archer who never cries is standing before me struggling to keep himself together.

I am over come with emotions as I fight back the monster inside that tries to break free.

I was mad that Steve broke his promise.

I was sad that he is gone, that we will never hear from him again.

I realize I shouldn't be mad that he left because it wasn't his fault. Not like he would put a bullet through his skull.

Come to think of it I don't even know how he died.

I hear Tony leave and I know he doesn't like to show his emotions.

"How did it happen?" I ask.

"I don't know," replies Clint.

"Car accident," I hear a small voice say from the door.

I look up in time to see Natasha before she struggles to get back to the couch.

A car accident?

A car accident really?

A car accident kills Captain America?

He is I mean was so strong, how could he go out like this.

I feel the monster clawing to the surface.

I run from the house before the monster becomes too much.

I run to a vacant lot away from people.

I run from my troubles.

Finally I let the monster take over because my grief was too much.

**A/N: ****wow second chapter all ready. **

**I am AWESOME. Not to toot my own horn but Toot toot lol.**

**Review my peeps.**


	26. Chapter 26: Thor

**A/N: ****Would love to think ****_keepcalmandwrite. I love everyone who reviewed you are awesome._**

**_Thanks for reading please always review even if it's a smiley face._**

**_Another short chapter._**

**Chapter 26: Thor**

**Thor's POV:**

"Steve is dead."

Those painful words replay in my head for what seems to be many lifetimes.

I do not really think until Bruce speaks up only to have Natasha answer in a heartbroken voice.

After that it seems my mind goes faster than sound.

My closest friend on Midgard, my football brother, is dead, gone, deceased.

Most would think Steve being as courageous as he would die in a great glorious battle.

But no, he was killed by something that claims the lives of many Midgardians every day.

We just won the biggest game of our year this very night.

The same night my friend decided to spend forever with a special girl.

The same night that the same friend lost his life.

I don't know what to think.

Bruce and Tony both already ran from the house.

I am left alone in the kitchen with my thoughts when Clint heads to the living room.

I must get out and do something.

I can't just stand here and lose my mind.

I realize I am only wearing sweats and holding my hammer but I don't care.

That doesn't stop me from leaving the house also that is filled with so many memories of my fallen friend.

I let out a cry and raise my hammer.

The lightning strikes in the distance and I decide to fly to HQ to talk with Fury.

He should have stopped this from happening.

It is his job to help protect us, but he failed.

Now I shall teach him a lesson before I shall grieve.

**A/N:**** okay so just to let you know when I came up with this part of our story I was listening to music. 2 special songs have influenced these drastic changes of events.**

**1) Halfway to heaven by Brantley Gilbert**

**2) Savin' Amy by Brantley Gilbert**

**Check them out if you want to try to figure out my plan for Steve If you can and just PM me the correct answer I will let you help me decide an important part to this story and maybe your name will be included on the character list.**


	27. Chapter 27: Fury and SHIELD

**A/N: ****Would love to think ****_keepcalmandwrite. I love everyone who reviewed you are awesome._**

**_Thanks for reading please always review even if it's a smiley face._**

**_Short chapter_**

**Chapter 27: Fury and SHIELD**

**Fury's' POV:**

I am running through some plans for upcoming missions when I am thrown towards a wall.

"You Idiot," shouts my assailant.

I turn to see a huge, blonde God.

"What did I do?" I ask.

"Steve, you should have protected him!" yells Thor before he punches me.

The force was so bad that I fell to the floor with a busted nose.

I stand tall as I wipe my bloody nose.

"It happens Thor. Not everything can be prevented," I reason.

"So you are fine with it," shouts Thor.

"It couldn't be stopped," I snap.

"So what, you tried, gave it your hardest, to save him?" questions another voice.

"Mr. Stark, you can't seem to control your team member."

"How am I supposed to control someone else's way of grief. Steve is dead. It hurt us all and you and SHIELD act like it NEVER happened!" he yells.

"Mr. Stark if we mourned every agent's death we would never get any work done."

"He wasn't an agent, he was a legend, and he was Captain Frickkin America!" Screams Tony as he shakes with emotion.

I notice agents Hill and Coulson walk in looking rather confused.

I remember that they don't know yet.

**Coulson's POV:**

Maria and I were away, working with agent Quartermain for an upcoming undercover mission with the avengers, which will take place in Virgina.

I get back in time to hear Stark yell, "he was Captain Frickkin America!"

"What is going on here?" questions Hill.

"If you want to know ask him," says Stark while pointing at Director Fury.

Thor and Tony both walk to the back of the room looking both depressed and annoyed.

"Why are they so upset?" I ask.

"Another person was lost tonight," says Fury.

My heart tightens even though it isn't uncommon for us to lose agents.

But what gets me is that Thor and Tony doesn't know any of our agents that well.

"Who?" questions Hill.

"Rogers."

"You mean Rogers as in Captain America?" I ask in a high voice.

"Yes."

My throat tightens.

He was so young.

Still in high school.

We had never lost someone that young before.

"How?" asks Hill in a shaky voice and you can tell it has got to her to.

"Rogers was driving when he flipped his car and it went up in flames."

I hear a pained cry and I look to find Thor on his knees crying.

Tony kneels beside him to try to comfort the large God.

I turn my back to Fury and walk towards the boys.

"He suffered Tony. He burned alive… he should still be here… he.. He didn't deserve this." Cries Thor.

"I know," mumbles Tony as he pats Thor's shoulder.

My heart breaks, because no teen should have to go through this.

No matter how strong and super they are.

"Gentlemen," I say to catch their attention which I do.

"I am sorry for your loss but we need to do some planning."

They nod before I help them into a nearby conference room where we plan everything.

We all broke down in tears at least once while planning everything but Steve does deserve a proper burial.

**A/N: ****okay so this part of the story is more of a retelling of an experience. An old friend of mine was Thor in this chapter by the way he handles grief. I myself was Tony I never show my emotions and I am there to comfort and hold back others. So tell me out of all of these past few chapters which were closer to you and which were like the character.**


	28. Chapter 28:Painful Beginnings

**A/N: ****Would love to think ****_keepcalmandwrite. I love everyone who reviewed you are awesome._**

**_Extremely important Chapter! Please don't hate me._**

**Chapter 28: Painful Beginnings**

**Steve's POV:**

Pain is all I feel.

My eyelids feel as if they were made of steel.

While I struggle to open my eyes I noticed that I am sitting up in a chair with my hands and feet tied.

The last thing I remember was I went to help my friend open his front door when I felt a sharp jab in my neck.

I pry my eyes open and wait for them to adjust. When they do adjust I see an older man with graying hair. I recognize him almost immediately as the Algebra teacher at my high school.

"Ah, you are up," he grumbles.

"Mr. Pervis what do you want me for?" I ask feeling groggy.

I try to break my restraints but I am expertly tied up in chain.

"I want to torture you," is all he answers.

"Why?"

"You Mr. Rogers took down my rebel group."

"You mean the same one that kidnapped my Girl?" I ask getting mad at my capture.

"Exactly, so my plan is to let everyone believe you to be dead. Your torture would be that you have to watch their pain and grief. In a year when everyone has started to move on I will reveal that you are still alive. The fun part would be where I will murder you live to the whole nation. And while they grieve again I will take over America. Finally when I take over America I will kill all of the Avengers." Pervis says with an evil laugh.

"So you will be stuck here in this chair that you can't break out of. See this wall behind me is made of screens so you can secretly watch everyone else live their life. Now you will be fed 3 times a day because I do need you to be healthy. But other than that you will be left alone to watch everyone else." Says Pervis as he walks to the door. "Now Mr. Rogers I must get to school, but I will be back this weekend to watch you be tortured so have a good day," he says as he leaves.

The wall before me lights up. I search the screens until I find who I was looking for.

Natasha is dressed in loose fitting black sweats as she sits at the kitchen counter pushing her eggs around the plate.

Clint comes in the room wearing more black than usual. It looks as if he tells Natasha to eat but she doesn't listen. I am glad to know that Clint will help her. Clint looks as if he is struggling to stay strong for her. I watch as he leads her out the front door and to Thor's truck.

I look around till I find Bruce. He is in a vacant lot wearing nothing but torn clothes. It is easy to tell that he lost himself to the monster last night.

It hurts to think that they are all in pain because of me.

Soon a Chevy Silverado parks in front of the lot. I watch Clint as he climbs out of the truck and he hands Bruce some more clothes. He then helps Bruce into the truck.

I can't help but to be proud of Clint for stepping up and caring for the team. I just continue watching as everything goes on.

**Clint's POV:**

I decided not to make anyone go to school but I do drag Natasha along when I pick up Bruce because I don't want to leave her alone while fighting to keep it together.

I help Bruce in before hopping into the driver's seat. I turn on the radio and it turns out to be one of Nat's favorite singers Kelly Clarkson. Nat turns off the radio quickly and I decide to just leave it alone.

When I pull into the driveway I notice Steve's bike is back. So that means Tony is back from his midnight ride. I help Bruce and Nat into the house and to the living room which is where we find both Tony and Thor.

"How are you Natasha?" asks a concerned Thor in a quieter voice than usual.

"It still hurts," say Natasha in a hoarse voice.

"Well guys I am sorry but we need to talk," says Tony in a businesslike voice.

"Well I need to change first but I will be back in a minute," says Bruce as he heads to the bathroom.

I go and sit on the opposite end of the couch from Thor. Natasha decides to snuggle close to Thor so there is enough room for Bruce on the couch too.

"Well," starts Tony, "there are things that need to be done when something like this happens."

"No Tony, it is too soon," says Bruce.

It takes a moment for me to realize that Tony meant the funeral. I realize that Bruce thinks it is too soon for Natasha because she is barely talking as it is.

"Sorry but it must happen. So we will inform the public tomorrow at a press conference that was already scheduled. Also Coulson has an um… tomb set aside privately for the Avengers. And it is up to Natasha but they would like to do a full military service at Arlington Cemetery."

Natasha looks like she is trying to be strong but her tears won't stop.

"Yes, he always wanted that like his father," She says shakily. "I need some time alone but I promise to be ready for tomorrow."

With that said she rushes out the room.

**Natasha's POV:**

Arlington, just like he wanted.

I rushed to the bathroom before I lose it and his memory takes over.

_*Flashback*_

_We were lying in bed one morning after we were in the motorcycle accident._

_"Nat, I have been thinking," he says in his perfect voice._

_"What about?" I ask._

_"Well, life is short; I mean we have almost died twice."_

_"Oh,"I say kind of sensing what this topic is about._

_"I hope it is no time soon but when I go I want a service in Arlington. I want people to sing Amazing Grace, especially you your voice is so angelic. I want a 21 gun salute, and for you to get a flag."_

_"Steve, if you go first I don't think I would be able to plan that. If I go before you just know I want mine private and small. I would want you to move on and be happy."_

_"I want you to do the same thing."_

_"Don't grieve the lost of my life but celebrate the life that I had," he says wisely._

_"I doubt I would be able to do that."_

_"I hope you won't have to for another 80 years."_

_We both laugh before sharing a heated kiss._

_*End of Flashback*_

I want to do what he asked but it is so difficult.

So to help release my emotions I grab a razor blade.

I make one mark before putting the blade away.

I slide my sleeve down and put on a brave face.

I don't know how long I will last in this laugh without Steve but I will hold on for as long as possible.

**A/N:**** well what do you think?**

**I am sorry if you don't like the ending but that is an experience that I have been through. It helps for some time until it gets so bad you try to slice your wrists just to end it. I know it is hard to stop I mean I am struggling now so please don't think that because I wrote it that it is a good thing to do.**

**Please review I beg of you.**


	29. Chapter 29: Press Confrence

**A/N: ****Would love to think ****_keepcalmandwrite. I love everyone who reviewed you are awesome._**

**_Please review_**

**Chapter 29: Press conference**

**Natasha's POV:**

The next morning was a depressing one. We were able to prepare ourselves for this interview. In the last few hours I have added two more marks.

Today I decide to wear a one shoulder flowy long sleeve cocktail dress. The long sleeve just so happens to cover my marks that are on my left arm. I wear my hair down in my natural curls, and the only make-up I wear is a little black eyeliner.

I made Clint go get everything and I got dressed in their bathroom. I haven't been in our room since the night of Steve's accident. I am just not ready to face that just yet. I walk out the bathroom to see everyone in the process of getting ready.

Tony wears a grey Armani suit with designer shades.

Bruce wears a white button up shirt with black dress pants.

Clint wears the same as Bruce but he adds his favorite purple shades.

Thor wears a nice dark suit with his Blonde hair styled perfect.

I know that if Steve was here he would wear black dress pants with a white button up shirt and a tie to match whatever I wore.

My eyes well up with tears and I head back to the bathroom to add another mark before hiding the blade in my dress.

I feel nauseas this morning but I ignore it and walk back out.

"Nat, just in time the car is waiting," says Clint.

"I'm ready let's go," I say and he leads me to the car.

When we get there we see it is set up just like last time. We even have the same interviewer.

We were told to be seated and we did. We all noticed the empty seat beside me and my throat tightens with tears as I stare at the empty seat where my soon to be husband should be sitting. Tony, who sits beside me still wearing his shades, pats my knee beneath the table as the interview starts.

"Hello everyone let's get started. So Ms. Romanoff where is Captain Rogers today?"

I sit in silence and look to my boys. Clint slowly nods his head to encourage me to tell the world who waits in silence for my answer.

"He is not here today because he... he… he died Thursday night in a car crash," I say and my voice cracks towards the end. Everyone is shocked so no one protests when I get up and walk to Thor.

In the past day I found myself seeking comfort from Thor. He is the most similar to Steve so I find comfort in his big stature.

"Oh," says the interviewer looking dumbfounded. "I am so sorry but we have to ask some questions still."

I make my way back to my seat. "Yes of course ask away," I say trying to make my voice sound stronger.

"Okay well we have a picture from Thursday night and we would like to know what is going on," he says while pointing to a big screen to his right.

The picture shows a crowd of my friends and in the middle Steve is on one knee looking up at my surprised face.

"Well that was the moment that Steve asked me to be Mrs. Rogers," I say with a smile and I feel a tear roll down my face.

"So how are you guys handling this tragedy?"

Thor was the first to speak up. "My friend and I had just won the championship that night. He also just promised Natasha forever. He was being the good guy and he drove a buddy home. But he ends up never coming home. He … he burned alive that night… it should have been me… not him he had so much to live for." Thor cries and Bruce hands him a tissue.

"Well it was hard on everyone to lose him," says Clint.

"Yea but someone had to be strong for the others," says Bruce.

"And someone had to take control of the planning and training," say Tony.

Suddenly I feel as if I am going to be sick. I run off stage and to the nearest trash can. I hear the Interview come to an end. Meanwhile a nice woman holds back my hair for me.

"Don't worry the morning sickness gets better after a while," she says after I thank her.

"Wait no I am not pregnant," I say quickly.

"Well you have that glow and you just threw up, are you sure you aren't?" she asks.

I then realize I am not sure even though the doctor said it was impossible.

I run from there as soon as possible because I need to check.

**Steve's POV:**

It hurts me to watch Natasha harm herself and I know I can't stop her.

I notice that both Tony and Clint wear sunglasses. I know that it is to hide their tears not just to look cool.

I wish I could hear the interview because I know it must be hard since both Natasha and Thor cried during the interview.

I become alarmed when Natasha runs from the stage to a nearby trash can back stage. I notice a nice woman held her hair back and also talked to Natasha for a minute. I don't know what they talked about but it seemed to have scared Natasha.

I don't understand what it was until I see that small pink plus sign.

**A/N: ****please review. What do you think should happen while Steve is "Dead"? Please please please review.**


	30. Chapter 30: Baby!

**A/N: ****Would love to think ****_keepcalmandwrite. I love everyone who reviewed you are awesome._**

**_Short Chapter but the Funeral is next. I am in a very good mood so I might have that up soon._**

**Chapter 30: Baby?!**

**Natasha's POV:**

No it can't be.

I can't be a mother.

I thought I could when Steve was here because he brought out the best in me.

What do I do?

In my panic I didn't notice that after I took the cab home I ran into Steve's and my Bathroom. I slide down the wall until I am sitting on the floor. I place my hands over my still flat stomach.

The last living thing of Steve is inside me.

I can't get rid of it because that would be like destroying Steve.

I cry when I realize I will have to face everything alone.

There is no way I am telling the guys until I absolutely have to.

Soon I hear a car pull up out front.

"Crap," I whisper as I stand up and wipe my face.

_They can't know I have to do this alone._

I walk slowly back to the bedroom. The bed is still unmade and there are some of our clothes in the corner of the room.

I feel so close to Steve as I stand in this room with my hands protecting his child, our unborn child.

I go to our closet and grab my sweat pants and Steve's shirt. Steve's aroma is still in this room. He always smelled of polish for his shield and motor oil from his bike.

I get dressed and decide to lay in our bed.

A few minutes later Clint knocks on the door, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel a bit under the weather; I am just going to rest."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything."

"Will do."

I spend the rest of my day curled up in bed around Steve's pillow.

I dreamed that Steve was here holding me as he assured me everything will be alright.

**Steve's POV:**

Natasha is pregnant.

Natasha is expecting a baby, my baby.

I know for a fact that if I don't make it out of here that baby will be fine.

After Natasha starts showing and the guys find out they will protect her and the baby.

When the baby is born it will have 8 protective aunts and uncles and also a Russian assassin mother.

I hope and pray that I will get out of here and be by her side through it all.

I watch as she curls up with my pillow and sleeps.

I wish I was cradling her and my baby, but instead I am stuck watching.

I will get out even if it is the last thing I do.

Eventually.

**A/N:**** Guys I love everyone who has ever reviewed. I was reminded that I need to thank Keepcalmandwrite again for the reason I am in such a good mood. Well I am going to work on the next chapter while I watch an Avenger marathon.**

**Please REVIEW.**


	31. Chapter 31: Funeral :(

**A/N: ****Would love to think ****_keepcalmandwrite. I love everyone who reviewed you are awesome._**

**_Okay I was recently told that my story needs to be changed to rated M so I am going to change it but my writing will not change._**

**Chapter 31: Funeral L**

**Tony's POV:**

Today is Steve's funeral in Arlington.

I wear Black shades and a black suit with my hair styled like it normally is.

Clint wears the black suit and Purple shades with his normal hair style.

Bruce wears the same as me with his hair gelled nice.

Thor wears his hair down with black suit and shades.

We are all in the living room waiting on Natasha. When she comes in I am shocked by the change.

She cut her beautiful long hair short just below her ears. She also wears a black sundress with lace detailing and matching heels. She looks great but I never saw her hair cut shorter than just below her shoulders.

Without any words said we get in a limo and we pick up the girls. Each one of us told our girl and told her to take it easy because I don't think Natasha will react to well with pity.

Soon we board my jet to fly to Arlington, Virginia. Natasha decides to sit by herself because everyone else sat beside their other half. I felt guilty to have my Pepper and be happy when she can't even be happy. We land and take another limo to the cemetery.

We had the casket flew out here for the ceremony.

Thor, Bruce, Clint and I decided we wanted to be the ones to carry in the casket not random soldiers.

We go sit the girls in their seats that were set up for the funeral. I notice Fury, Hill, and Coulson are present. A few Photographers are set up in the back and I notice the whole football team came except for Kyle and Mitch.

We go to get the casket that is covered in the American flag. I can't believe I am about to carry my best friend's casket.

I notice Clint and Bruce both clench their jaws as a way to fight back tears and I do the same. I watch as Thor stands up straighter and adjusts his shades. We all grab a handle and lift. It wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be. We march forward as a military band starts playing.

After we set him down we go back to our seats. We all take turns going up there and saying a few kind words.

First Bruce goes up.

"Steve you were a great man, who lead us through school. You helped us all deal with bullies and jerks. I will never forget what you have done for me. I hope you find peace where you are, you deserve happiness."

Next goes Clint.

"Steve my big friend. You helped everyone. Even when everyone at school thought archery was a girl sport you still signed up with me and helped stop the rumors. You always put everyone before yourself. I am glad I met you when I did back in 7th grade. These last few years has been awesome with you as a friend. I am going to miss you buddy."

Then Thor goes up.

"Wow I never thought I would see this day. You were always so well planned; you have lived through a lot. So I never thought I would stand beside your casket to say kind words about you. I am going to miss our training sessions for missions and football. My football days are over buddy, I can't play without you it just doesn't feel right. You were always like a brother to me and you always will be, so I vow to you that I will protect Natasha with all I have. You will be missed but never forgotten."

Then me, I am not ready for this.

"I thought the next casket I stood beside would be my father's, not my best friend. I grew up listening to stories about my dad's friend who was recruited after his parents' death at the age of thirteen. My father went work crazy after that friend was lost at sea and never found. I would have never thought that the boy I met when I was 14 would turn out to be Captain America. My dad knew of course but he kept it from me. My dad is dying now and it only went from Bad to Worse when he found out that his friend died for real this time. Now I know why he became addicted to his work. This feeling you get is hard to take, it is hard to focus. I really am going to miss you Steve. I hope you truly are in a better place if that does exist because you deserve it."

Finally Natasha walks up and you can see her tears.

"Steve I miss you so much. I wish you could've kept your promise. You would have been a great husband and eventually a great father. These past few days has been the worst of my life. I guess you never do realize how great you have it until it is taken away. I gave you my heart that night; I can tell you still have it because I feel empty where it is supposed to be. Baby why did you have to go? I was counting on forever and now I'll never know. I can't even breathe. It's like I am looking from a distance standing in the back ground. Everybody says you will never come home now. I feel like I am stuck in a bad dream. Only in my nightmares have I thought I would have to live without you. I WISH you never left. I will never be the same because you took part of me with you. **Steven Rogers, I will love you and only you forever.**"

I would have never thought Natasha would open up like that; I have to say it made me cry even harder.

When she sat down the preacher stood up. "Let's bow our heads and pray." Even though I didn't believe I still did it for him. "Lord please lift this soul and heal the hurt of his loved ones, Amen."

Then we all stood up to sing the song Steve wanted 'Amazing Grace'.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
that saved a wretch like me...  
I once was lost but now am found,  
was blind, but now, I see._

Natasha, who sat on the other side of me, sang along. I have to admit her voice is as beautiful as Steve has described. He loved to talk about Nat whenever he could.

When the song ends two of the soldiers fold the flag. They then give it to Natasha who clutches it to her chest as if it was her life line.

Finally the 21 gun Salute. When the guns are shot I see Natasha wince out the corner of my eye. She usually wouldn't but I guess you can tell she has changed.

But not for the best.

**Natasha's POV:**

The funeral went perfect just as Steve would've wanted.

They handed me the flag and I held onto it. It is supposed to be the symbol of freedom. But to me it is now the symbol of my dead soul mate.

When the guns rang out the last shout it felt as if a bullet pierced my heart.

I stay until everyone else leaves and I go to the wooden box that holds my other half. Everything feels final now. He is really gone.

As I leave I am bombarded by reporters. I push though them but it kills me to hear what they say.

_"How does it feel to live up to your name and be a widow?"_

_"How do you feel now that you lost everything?"_

I finally get to the limo and the ride is silent.

On the jet the girls talk about how beautiful the service was. They don't know how lucky they are that they can lose someone and they can go get comfort from their boys. They don't understand how bad it feels to lose your love.

They look at me with pity, but they don't even know the worst part.

I am pregnant with Steve's baby and I have to face the upcoming months alone.

If it wasn't for the baby I would kill myself without a doubt.

**Steve's POV:**

This has to be the worst day of my life.

I just watched my own funeral.

I watched tears be shed over me.

I witnessed everyone's pain.

I will never unsee their faces.

This moment strengthens my resolve to fight back and get out.

But a good plan will take a while but I will get back to them.

**A/N:**** okay what do you think, did I do the speeches right?**

**By the way this story was written using the outline of a good song can you guess what it is?**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS USED!**


	32. Chapter 32:Lost it

**A/N: ****Would love to think ****_keepcalmandwrite. I love everyone who reviewed you are awesome._**

**_Thanks for the 100+ reviews! This is a bit of a sad chapter._**

**Chapter 31: Lost it**

**Tony's POV:**

It has been a month since the funeral. My dad died two days after Steve's funeral. Since then I have been lucky to sleep two hours for every 24. I spend my time either at school, in a lab, or roaming the house.

Natasha has shut herself away ever since the funeral and no one has really seen her since.

Clint has taken over as our caregiver. He makes sure we don't do anything stupid.

Thor has become very emotional and sometimes New York gets severe unexpected thunder storms.

Bruce is the same Bruce but he is a little more detached from everyone.

I can honestly say I feel numb and nothing else. I buried my best friend and my father all in the same week. I have totally lost my mind, I feel like a crazy scientist. I am up roaming about the house around midnight. I feel as if I have been sleepwalking through the last month.

That is until I walk by Nat's room.

I hear someone stumbling and I panic. I run into her room and almost have panic attack. Natasha is lying on the floor with her lower half drenched in blood.

"Nat, what happened?" I ask quickly.

"I need to go to the hospital," is all she says.

"Yeah, you do so let's go."

"Tony I can't walk," she says quietly as if she is ashamed.

I don't reply with words. Instead I go and pick her up. I carry her down the stairs and to my loctus.

I speed off to the nearest hospital. Halfway there I notice blue lights in my rear view. I keep driving until I get to the E.R. I jump from my car as soon as I put it in park.

"HELP, my friend is losing a lot of blood!"

Four nurses run up with a stretcher. I help them get Nat out of the car and onto the stretcher. They zoom off into the hospital.

I just sand there frozen. _What just happened?_

"Hey you!" I hear someone shout but I don't move.

Soon an officer walks up, "Can you explain to me why you were doing 110 in a 45?"

_Dang that has to be a new record! Stop it Tony focus._

"My friend, she was bleeding out," I say slowly.

"Oh, come on and sit in the waiting room," he says as he leads me to a couple of chairs.

"She is… was my best friend's fiancé, we buried him just last month," I say.

"You are Tony Stark," he says as realization hits him. "The friend you buried was Captain America, so that means the girl was Black widow."

"Yeah," I say as the tears start to fall.

_Am I too late?_

_Did I fail Steve?_

_I promised to take care of her what did I do?_

It only gets worst when I hear the nurses start shouting.

**Steve's POV:**

The last month has been horrible.

I watched Tony lose his dad and go to the funeral alone.

I watched more storms strike NYC thanks to Thor.

I watched Bruce become detached from everyone.

I watched Clint stand up to be the caregiver to the team.

I also watched Natasha cut deeper every day.

But the month has been a little better progress wise.

I got to know the girl Mr. Pervis sends in to feed me, it turns out she happens to be his slave.

She helped me make my chains easier to break; all I have to do is waiting for the perfect time.

I haven't slept lately so I could stay up and watch over my friends.

I am startled when Natasha stumbles out of bed and towards the bathroom door. She falls and I see that her lower half is starting to be covered in blood. I am relieved to see that Tony came to her rescue and got her some care.

I watch the doctors work on Natasha and I notice her tears. I hope she isn't in too much pain. I watch as Natasha caresses her stomach as she cries harder. That's when everything clicks into place.

Natasha lost the baby.

Soon after the doctors leave Natasha makes her way to the cabinets. I watch as she grabs a bottle of pills and a scalpel.

_No, don't do it._

I watch helplessly as she downs the whole bottle of pills and uses the scalpel to slice her wrists.

She drops to the floor.

"No," I shout as I realize she is too far gone.

Screw perfect timing I need to get out of here,

Now!

**A/N:**** okay so 5 reviews for the next chapter.**


	33. Authors Note

**Okay guys sorry but this is not a new chapter. i got my 5 reviews but my life is getting rough.**

**lets just say somethings that happened in the last chapter has happened to me. i may get to update before sunday but if not i am taking a weeks vacation to relieve tention. i promise i will update as soon as i get back and it should be better.**

**please forgive me.**


	34. Chapter 33: Ghost Caller!

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for simply reading this you are AWESOME! Thanks **_**Keepcalmandwrite **_**you are amazing.**

**I am so sorry I took so long. After I got back from vacation I had some Fourth of July celebration with my family, then I had to go to South Carolina for family. I had to take some time to calm down because I have been a little depressed and stressed since my Vacation ended.**

**Chapter 33: Ghost caller?!**

**Tony's POV:**

"Code Blue! Code Blue!" I hear them yell.

_Please not her, anyone but her._

_If there is any God out there please let her be alive._

In a matter of seconds a nurse comes over. "Mr. Stark?"

"Yes," I say leaping from my seat quickly.

"Miss Romanoff committed suicide after she miscarried," is all she says and I hit my knees.

_I failed Steve; I didn't protect her or his unborn child._

I can't handle much more. I have to admit I have thought about doing what she did but I couldn't leave the others.

I stayed alive for the Avengers. Now two of our best are gone. Is there even a point in trying anymore?

I drag myself to my feet as the nurse leaves. I make my way outside slowly. I pull out my cell and I call the house.

Clint picks up on the third ring. I was hoping it was anyone but him. Because Nat was his best friend, and he was the one who had to tell us about Steve. Him picking up means he has to tell the others and that is going to be hard on him.

"Clint, I am at the hospital," I start.

"What? Why?" Clint interrupts.

"I found Natasha on the floor bleeding."

"Oh God, is she okay?!" he asks in a panicked voice.

"Clint it turns out she miscarried."

"Huh? You mean she was Pregnant?"

"Yeah, and Clint she… she committed suicide. They are trying to save her but… it's not looking to good." I choke out.

I hear Clint drop the phone. He grabs it and says, "I will go wake the others we will be there soon."

**Bruce's POV:**

"Bruce, Bruce wake up we have to go," I hear Clint say as someone shakes my arm.

I open my eyes to see Clint shaking my arm. I noticed he is already dressed and wearing his shades.

"What is going on?"

"There is an emergency and the Avengers are needed. All of us, Tony already left."

He leaves the room as I get up. I get dressed quickly and run down the stairs.

I see Clint and Thor are waiting anxiously.

"Get in the truck, I will explain on the way."

We hurry to get in Thor's truck.

"Tony was up when he heard something and he found Natasha covered in blood. He took her to the hospital and found out she had miscarried. Evidently she couldn't take anymore after that. So she… she… committed suicide. The doctors are trying to save her and Tony says it doesn't seem that the odds are in our favor."

_This was our emergency? To go and see if our friend finally got what she wanted._

Thor of course is choking up.

"Why should we stop her?" I ask and both of them look at me like I went Crazy.

"Because she is our friend, we need her."

"For what Clint? The Avengers? They are over Clint, Natasha was already gone. She died with Steve; all we had here was her empty body. She lost her will to live last month when we buried Steve. The only one she was holding on for was the baby she lost tonight. Why force her to live? She is too far gone, nothing left but a shell. We are what is keeping her from Steve! That is all she wants, she wants away from this world. We all have at least once before; we might have even tried but failed. She had the guts to pull it off. You can try to save her but I will not help. She has her right to do it so let her go."

That causes them to stay quiet till we get there.

We are met at the door by Tony. "They saved her but she is in a coma. We have to wait and hope she pulls out on her own. She Overdosed and slit her wrists."

I noticed Tony looks bad. He has bags under his eyes and he looks just tired and stressed out.

"I can't take anymore, if we lose her too," tony says. "I can't take another funeral it will kill me. But we have to plan it out just in case."

Tony starts shaking really bad so we lead him to the waiting room. I keep my opinion to myself because I know Tony won't like it.

A few minutes later Tony's phone rings. He checks his caller I.D and his face goes white.

"Who is it Tony? You look like you seen a ghost," says Clint.

"Because I do," says Tony as he shows us who the caller is.

**A/N:**** so people this is the next chapter. Sorry if it's depressing but the next few will be and based on my reviews for now on I will figure out how to end it. I may go for a sequel or I may end it in a not so happy ending. Thanks to all my reviewers who cared I am so glad to have all of you.**


	35. Chapter 34:Surprises

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for simply reading this you are AWESOME! Thanks **_**Keepcalmandwrite **_**you are amazing.**

**Chapter 34: Surprises**

**Clint's POV:**

_How in the world is this possible?_

**Bruce's POV:**

_This is wrong it just has to be, it is illogical._

**Thor's POV:**

_Holly Odin, can this be?_

**Tony's POV:**

_This has to be a prank. But who is sick enough to do this to us? Should I even answer?_

**Steve's POV:**

I ran through that building on Pure Adrenalin. I fought the guards and some others without thinking. I tied up my kidnapper and left him there. I will inform SHIELD of everything as soon as I know Natasha is safe.

I come out onto a road with only one street lamp. I run till I find the end and a sign that says Red rd. I search my pockets for my phone that I grabbed on my way out. I turn it on and it lights right up. Thank God Nat put a GPS app on my phone. I notice I am a good Hour and a half Jog to our house. But they aren't even home but which hospital was it?

I need to call Tony and hope he answers. I press three on my speed dial. It rings and I start to worry.

_Please Tony pick up._

"If this is someone's sick idea of a joke I will find you and tear you to pieces!" Says Tony in a hurt but serious tone.

"Tony its Steve I promise."

"Prove it then."

"Okay. Well you have been crushing on Pep since we were 14. You never tried in relationships because all the girls won't her. You came to me the next day so we could skip a class period just to talk."

There is a long silence.

"How is this possible?" asks Tony in a quiet voice.

"I was kidnapped by Mr. Pervis; the body they found in the car was Mick's."

"You mean that Algebra teacher?"

"Yeah."

"I knew he was evil."

"Tony what hospital are you at?"

"How did you know I was at one?"

"Hidden cameras, the guy made me watch everything as torture."

"I'm sorry, we are at the one a few blocks from the house."

"Tony? Is she still alive?"

"Kind of, she is in a coma. We have to wait and see if she has enough fight in her to wake up."

"At least she has a good chance."

"No Steve, she doesn't. She thinks you are dead she has no reason to fight."

"Tony thanks for being honest. I will be there in about an hour to help. I am sorry I left you guys like that."

"Alright Steve see you soon."

I hang up the phone and start running. I need to get back to see if I can help Nat. If not and she leaves I will be there to give her that funeral she wanted like she did with me.

I need to thank everyone.

Tony for planning everything.

Clint for taking care of everyone,

Thor for helping Nat with her grief when he could,

And Bruce for keeping his emotions under control and for not losing his cool.

Before I know it the hospital lights come into view. I run straight to the waiting room. I am tackled to the ground by Thor.

"STEVE! You are alive. I missed you man."

"Thor, please let me up, ow my rib." Suddenly I am grabbed by Clint as soon as I get off the ground.

"Guys, take it easy please," I beg.

"I can't believe you are really alive," states Clint.

"Yeah, well it was hard watching you guys every day without hearing your voices. I want to thank you all for sticking together."

"That is what family does," starts Thor. "You are my family."

"Thanks Thor, but we aren't much of a family without everyone. So I need to check on Natasha."

"Well if anyone can wake her it would be you, Prince Charming." Tony says as I walk towards the nurse station.

"Can I help you?" asks a nurse as she reads a magazine.

"I need to see a patient."

"Patient Name."

"Natasha A. Romanoff."

"Sorry, family members only."

"Yes ma'am but I am family," I say trying to stay polite and not yell.

"What is your relation to the patient?"

"I am her Fiancé."

The nurse looks up at that.

"Steve Rogers, but you are dead," she says confused.

"I still am until we make the announcement. So if you could keep this secret it would be greatly appreciated." I say as I try to charm her.

"Yes Sir of course, room 52."

"Thanks," I say before leaving. I jog till I find room 52.

When I enter I just take in the scene. I swear it gets harder every time. To see my Russian Assassin in a bed hooked to a bunch of machines. She is so thin. Her hair is lifeless, her skin is pale and it practically hangs from her bones.

I walk slowly to her side and I grab her left hand. I bring it to my lips as I take a seat.

"Natasha, I missed you baby. I love you so much. Please wake up, I am alive, I watched you every day. It is okay you lost the baby. We both knew we don't have a good chance to have kids. When you wake up we will get you back healthy and in shape. We will graduate high school and go to college. We can get married; I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle. We can buy our own house, and visit Russia like we planned. We can decide if we want kids and we can adopt or try surrogacy. We can even save the world again if you want. We can grow old side by side in rocking chairs on our front porch. Please wake up honey. If you leave me I won't be as strong as you were. I wouldn't last a month without you. Then Tony would finally go crazy and lose his mind. Clint would work himself to death to keep his mind off you. Thor would leave earth for Asgard. Bruce he would probably move to a cave somewhere with no connection to the outside world. The Avengers would be done. Do not leave them. Honey do not leave me please. Just come back, please come back. I love you."

Tears steadily fall and soon I drift off to sleep.

**A/N:**** okay people sorry for any mistakes.**

**Also I know Steve lived without her for a month before. I mean I went months without seeing my best friend. But when you know they aren't even alive and stilling seeing the same stars as you do. I didn't last a week before I broke.**

**Sorry I am rambling but please review.**


	36. Chapter 35: Gone

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for simply reading this you are AWESOME! Thanks **_**Keepcalmandwrite **_**you are amazing.**

**Chapter 35: Gone**

**Natasha's POV:**

I finally did it! I finally got to take my life without taking another's. I lost the only human part of Steve I had left, and with that I lost my will to fight.

I want to be with Steve again.

Now I am floating towards a bright white light. Along the way I see flashes of my life.

I saw my time in Red Room. All the people I killed then.

I also saw flashes of my friends when I first met them.

I saw Steve and me our short time as a couple.

I saw every kiss, every hug, and every touch.

I am so close now; everything is a bright white color.

Suddenly I fall; I plunge into deep, cold, black waters.

All I see is darkness.

I can hear the Nurses and doctors trying to save me.

Soon they all fade away and all I feel is the crashing waves.

Then I hear it, so sweet and deep.

A voice, his voice.

This can't be, I was told the afterlife was a beautiful, warm place. Not this dark, cold, suffocating place.

All I hear is Steve's voice talking to me.

What he is saying doesn't make since.

He talks as if he is planning our life but we are both dead.

He begs for me to wake up, but I am awake because I am listening to him.

He says if I don't wake up the Avengers will be over.

I hear the tears in his voice as he begs me.

I need to reach him.

I need to see him.

I need to help him.

I fight my way to the surface for what feels like days.

I finally break the surface.

I start to feel everything I didn't feel before.

I feel my body lying down in a bed.

I feel air being forced into my lungs.

I feel something clipped to my finger.

I feel weight on my left side and a warm breathe on my hand.

I soon fall into unconsousness.

When I come to again I struggle against my heavy eyelids, but I fail and slip away again.


	37. Chapter 36:Discision

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for simply reading this you are AWESOME! Thanks **_**Keepcalmandwrite **_**you are amazing.**

**Chapter 36: Decision**

**Steve's POV:**

I am sitting by Nat's side just hopelessly waiting.

"Steve, Buddy it has been a week you need a proper shower and some real sleep," says Tony.

"No Tony, I put her here so I will not leave her side," I reply.

They have tried to get me away for the past week. I just can't leave her, but there is still no sign of her waking anytime soon.

"Steve, the doctor wants to talk to us," calls Bruce from the door.

"Then you all can come in here then," I answer.

They all walk in.

Clint has bags under his eyes from waking up early to check on everyone.

Bruce looks slightly green but stays very quiet.

Thor has stayed at the hospital so his hair is longer and he has let his facial hair grow out.

Tony has stayed by my side through it all. He has planned the funerals. He knows me good enough to know I won't last long without her. He also called the girls.

Pepper freaked out but she calls every hour.

Jane visits when she cans to help Thor and me on occasions.

Bobbi works after school but she gets updates from Clint. She also is the only one from SHIELD that knows I am alive.

"Mr. Rogers, I wanted to discuss Ms. Romanoff's life support with you and your friends." The doctor says.

"I want another week just one more, please." I beg.

"But sir her chances are less than 5%."

"She has been through worst, she can pull it off."

"Well you have a week until we pull the plug. I recommend you prepare yourselves to say goodbye," she says before walking out the door.

The whole time I was here Tony and Clint never shed a single tear.

But as soon as that doctor left Clint finally broke.

He fell to his knees and cried.

Tony excused himself and Bruce helped comfort Clint.

Thor watches me through tear filled eyes.

I go back to having my head on our hands on Nat's bed.

Then I prepare for the hardest time of my life.

**A/N: ****okay the next 5 chapters will be their goodbyes. Tell me what you want to see Natasha do. Live or die?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	38. Chapter 37:Bruce's Goodbye

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for simply reading this you are AWESOME! Thanks **_**Keepcalmandwrite **_**you are amazing.**

**Okay guys I am officially back. I was having wifi problems but I had it fixed last night so here is the next few chapters.**

**Chapter 37: Bruce's Goodbye**

**Bruce's POV:**

The last week since we were informed of taking Natasha off life support has been hard to handle.

To know that Nat's life is hanging by a thread. To know that we will cut that piece of thread.

The last two months has been difficult enough since we thought Steve was dead but now we have to add Nat to that too. TTurns out Steve was alive but Natasha ends up on death's doorstep. All because of one man.

This past week I took time to try to wrap my head around everything.

I know that when we lose Natasha, Steve will react the way she did to his death.

I know that when we lose both of them everyone will be emotional wrecks, the whole country will.

I know the Avengers are over as soon as the doctor pulls the plug.

Steve decided to give us all privacy to say our goodbyes.

I decided I wanted everything to be done with now so I go first.

I spend the next minute or so pacing her room trying to organize her thoughts.

I stand beside her bed as I start my goodbye.

"Natasha, you were a great friend to us all. We were all willing to fight for you. That was before we found out about each others abilities though. I know we weren't that close. We never talked one on one until the past month. Steve's 'Death' affected us all in special ways. It had finally broke you. We all saw a different you. I noticed you hated being the center of attention, I guess that is something we had in common. I am going to miss you deeply Natasha. I hope you travel to a better place, goodbye."

I hold back tears as I lean down to kiss her forehead.

I walk shakily out of her room and to a bench outside the hospital. I need a moment to get my head on straight before I walk back into the waiting room.

**A/N:**** okay I was seriously going to type the next few chapters today. But someone special in my life is begging for my attention so I might later on tonight sorry guys.**

**PS: AVENGERS IS ON NETFLIX NOW YAY!**


	39. Chapter 38:Clint's Goodbye

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for simply reading this you are AWESOME! Thanks **_**Keepcalmandwrite **_**you are amazing.**

**Sorry guys but my life went straight downhill recently. I'm scared of the outcome but I want to keep this up for you guys. Hope you are still reading.**

**Chapter 38: Clint's Goodbye**

**Clint's POV:**

The last two weeks since Natasha's suicide attempt has worn me down. I made sure Steve and the others still ate and slept. Now today we all have to give our final goodbyes to Nat, to my BEST friend.

Bruce already said goodbye so I decided to go next.

I walk in her room slowly.

It's hard every time I step through that door. To see her just lying there.

I go and sit on her bed and take her hand.

"Natasha, this is so hard. You are and always will be my best friend. You are practically my sister. I just can't believe you're gone. I don't know why you decided to leave us. I know Steve's supposed death was hard it was hard on all of us. But Nat, he is alive but now you are the one killing him. You are killing us all. Some don't show it but you affected us all. I spent all week hoping I wouldn't have to do this. That you would just pop up and surprise us all. But now all I have left are my memories of you. That 8th grade dance was the best. I miss your laugh, but I really miss that 'I am better than you' look you only give me on the shooting range. I will miss the way you scare Tony. No one can or will ever replace you. And to be honest I was hoping I would get to tease you when you get grey hair but I guess I won't. I am going to miss you Natasha. But this is goodbye. Goodbye forever Natasha."

I wipe the tears from my face. I get off the bed and kiss her forehead.

I head to the door but stop when I get there.

"Natasha, I love you. I always had but you found Steve and I got Bobbi. I just wanted you to know."

With that I step out and take my seat.

I finally told her.

I waited for that since that dance.

I wished it wasn't too late, but she is practically dead already.

And I just have to accept that.


	40. Chapter 39: Thor's Goodbye

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for simply reading this you are AWESOME! Thanks **_**Keepcalmandwrite **_**you are amazing.**

**Hi I have to admit the last chapter didn't get many reviews and I was wondering if I should even keep going.**

**Chapter 39: Thor's Goodbye**

**Thor's POV:**

It has been a long two weeks. I have spent many hours by Steve's side. He needs comfort now like Natasha had during the past month.

I am glad my brother is alive, but sad he had to return to this.

His Soul mate dead or close to it.

Tony not sleeping and living like a zombie.

Bruce has been very reserved; he doesn't talk unless spoken to.

Clint turning into our guardian, and working himself crazy.

And I well I have not been as strong as I should be.

We now must say goodbye to one of our own. I never had to do this before. Say goodbye to a friend who still has air in her lungs.

So far both Clint and Bruce found the courage that I have yet to find. They were both strong enough to go in there and let go.

I always hated goodbyes, especially to those I love.

I take a deep breathe to help collect my thoughts.

My father would be disgraced to see me, Prince of Asgard, so vulnerable, and cowardly.

I stand up and go to enter her room. I am glad Steve finally got his air and we all got our privacy with Natasha.

I enter her room.

Natasha looks so much smaller in her large bed and the machines that surround her.

I go to take her small pale hand in my larger one.

"Oh Natasha, you are so dear to me. I was willing to protect you like a brother. But it seems I have failed to protect you from your worst enemy, yourself. I now vow to take care of Steve for as long as I can. Then when you are both gone I shall travel back to my Home. In Asgard I shall have you live on in the great story of your life. It will be told to our young and teach them even a woman can be a mighty warrior, and all warriors can find love. I never understood how someone so tiny could carry so much love, and fight. You have such a large impact on everyone. On me you managed to find your way into my heart. Now when you leave us it will destroy my heart. That dive in football was just a start to all I would do to keep you unharmed. I will never truly prove how sorry I am about my brother. Then again I was planning on having more time too. But life I learned is a lot like you Midgardians. It can be short or long, hard to touch or easy to find, and even more unpredictable. I am sorry Jane won't be able to say her goodbye. But it is truly hard to find the strength to say goodbye. I know all the girls want to say goodbye but it is too painful too. Farewell little Sister, you may be gone but never forgotten."

With that I lose my control.

In that room I went from a Mighty God to a weak child.

I then shamefully make my way to the door and go to my seat in the waiting room.

I finally did it.

I found my courage and showed it.

I said goodbye to a friend still alive.


	41. Chapter 40: Tony's Break Down

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for simply reading this you are AWESOME! Thanks **_**Keepcalmandwrite **_**you are amazing.**

**Chapter 40: Tony's Break down**

**Tony's POV:**

So far I have watched three of my friends go in her room and come out covered with tears. I have done great I haven't cried since the night she did it.

I will not cry, instead I work on anything I can.

I talked Steve into taking my car for a drive so everyone gets there final moments.

Everything is planned for her; turns out she wanted a small ceremony. Honestly after the Championship I thought I would help plan a wedding not three different funerals. In the light of things I went ahead and updated my will and planned my own funeral. The way this is going I will either work myself to death, or snatch my own reactor out.

I can't leave Pep and my friends though. I shake my thoughts away.

I then stand and make my way to her room. I take a seat beside her.

"Hey little red, how is it going?" I start.

"Oh Yeah you can't answer cause you went out and killed yourself!

How could you?!

How could you be so selfish?!

How could you leave us because of one man?!" I stand as I shout with anger, and tears threaten to fall.

"You don't realize how much pain you put us all through!

You broke every last one of them!

But you will NOT break me!

I will NOT pity you.

I will NOT cry over you.

I am NOT that weak!

You know since you pulled your move you have Captain America planning his suicide?!

Why did you have to be such a greedy Brat?!

You leave after stringing in my kind hearted friend!

You make him fall for you!

He never thought of any girl but you!

The one who turned out to be a killing machine!

Let me tell you, you sure are talented to be able to kill him after you are dead!

I wonder if you really were that kind girl you are with him or was it just part of your Evil Plan?!

Well how about this, Screw You Natasha Romanoff!

Screw You for killing him by killing yourself!

Screw You for taking my best friend!

He was my hero as a kid.

Now he can't be a hero because he can't stop crying over you!

Natasha Romanoff, I want you to know this.

**I HATE YOU!**

**I WILL NOT MISS YOU, BECAUSE YOU DESERVE THIS, YOU EVIL WITCH!**"

I march out the door and slam it shut.

When I make it to the waiting room it finally happens.

I break apart.

Not for her but for the other.

My friends who didn't figure her out and see her the way I do.

Why does it feel like the end already?

I can't take it anymore I need out.

So I walk, I walk everything off.

**A/N:**** so what do you think of Tony? I just had to put my personal experience in. I was the Tony of this situation before. I yelled and cussed but it was after it was too late. Well hope you liked it Steve is next so stay tuned.**

**OH AND I WONT UPDATE TIL ANOTHER 4 REVIEWS!**


	42. Chapter 41:Steve's Final Goodbye

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for simply reading this you are AWESOME! Thanks **_**Keepcalmandwrite **_**you are amazing. **

**Chernaya-vdova: thank you for the laugh it helps to have such wonderful reviewers. And you are right this is my family thank you.**

**Chapter 41: Steve's Final Goodbye**

**Steve's POV:**

I walked through the doors as Tony walks out with tears rolling down his face. I check the clock and it tells me that it's noon. That means I only have two hours left with my Natasha.

I walk straight to her room because I don't have much time to waste. Every minute is special.

She looks so fragile just laying there. I walk to her side and take her lifeless hand. I feel as if I need to be closer so I slide between her and the bed so I can hold her.

"Natasha, I always loved you, from that first moment. I just wish I was brave enough to tell you before. Now I feel as if our time together was so short, but I don't regret it happened. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I am going to miss everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, and your kiss. I feel guilty this happened to you, I should have fought my way out sooner. The night I proposed I was so happy. I admit I made mistakes but I couldn't help but think of you. I didn't realize what happened until I woke up to that evil math teacher. I know you remember that day we laid in bed and talked. I am glad you helped put together that ceremony. I am glad you sung Amazing Grace, and kept the flag. But the one thing I wanted you to do most you didn't do. I told you I wanted you to move on. Well you did just not the way I was hoping. I wished you would have found a way to be happy again. That you would have lived to be 90 years old. Natasha I love you with all my heart. I love you forever. I know we never got to say our vows but in mine I wouldn't have said til death do us part. Because I will love you even in the afterlife and beyond. Words will never express how much I will miss you."

I sit there for a while just sobbing.

Before I know it a knock comes from the door and Clint sticks his head in. "Hey, Steve it's the last 30 minutes can we come in?"

"Sure," I answer. I only have 30 minutes left, it has gone by so fast.

I just rock in place and mumble the words of a song.

_Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she would stay right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
One day I thought I'd see her with her Friend by her side  
And violins would play here comes the bride

Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she would stay right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye

By the time I start it over Thor, Bruce, and Clint are humming a long.

We do that until the doctor comes.

"Sorry, but it's time and Mr. Rogers you cant be there."

I slide out from under her and take her hand.

The doctor walks over and turns off all the machines.

Just like that it's all over.

She's gone for good now.

I fall forward and lay my head on her hand and I cry.

She's gone for good now.

**A/N: ****so the song is "Here Comes Goodbye" by Rascal Flatts. I changed a few of the lyrics to fit Natasha's condition. Please review!**


	43. Chapter 42:BACK!

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for simply reading this you are AWESOME! Thanks **_**Keepcalmandwrite **_**you are amazing. **

**For those of you cutting or has a friend that does just listen to the end. I know what you are going through, and know there is a way to stop for a little at a time.**

**Chapter 42: BACK!**

**Nat's POV:**

Every time I come back and fight I hear a new voice.

First Bruce, his calm voice talking about us not being close but he still cared.

Next Clint, talking about our friendship and he admits he loves me.

Then Thor, through his tears promised to go to Asgard and help us live on through tales.

Tony yelled at me which I deserved all of it.

Finally Steve, he told me his regret and sang to me as he held me close.

The next time I wake is a new experience. There is no air being forced into my lungs. Actually there is no air at all. I hear someone crying loudly at my side. I manage a small breathe.

"Steve," I finally get out in a light whisper. I feel my eye lids become lighter.

I open them to the shiniest, watery, baby blue eyes.

"Natasha?" he chokes out. "Oh, Natasha you're alive. Oh baby I love you."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I love you too."

With that he leans down and kisses me. He breaks it when the door opens.

A doctor walks in writing on a clipboard.

"Mr. Rogers, you need to leave now, she's gone."

"No she isn't," he replies in a quiet voice. The doctor looks up quickly.

"Ms. Romanoff, Glad to see you alive."

"Glad to be alive."

"Would you like for me to send in your friends?"

"Yes please but can you give us five minutes?" asks Steve.

"Of course."

Let's just say those five minutes were spent making up.

Soon comes a knock at the door. After we make ourselves presentable I call them in.

At the sound of my voice Clint and Thor bust in the door.

"Natasha," is all I hear before they jump on my bed.

"How are you alive?"

"well I was saved and I heard the doctors save me. I didn't really start fighting till I heard Steve. I kept slipping in and out as I tried to wake up. Recently every time I came too I heard you talk to me. I heard everything." I say and I see Tony take a step back. "The next time I noticed I wasn't breathing. I fought with that and I woke up."

"That's great I am so glad you're back," says Clint. I hug him and whisper, "By the way I always loved you like a brother." When I let go he just smiles.

Next I hug Thor and whisper, "Thanks for the offer, I am glad to be part of your family."

Then Bruce, "Thank you Brucie."

Finally Tony, "I deserved all of that. But I love Steve just as much as you do. I opened up when I met him and I didn't mean any harm." Tony gives a weak, embarrassed smile.

"So what is next?" asks Thor.

"Well next I think we are going to listen to the doctor, and get Natasha healthy. Then we still have Prom and Graduation left in high school. After that we chose ourselves," answers Steve.

"Great but I hope the first to are quick, because we don't want this to leak without our control." Says Tony.

"Oh, yeah since everyone believes I am still dead." Reasons Steve, "Call the doctor so we can figure out how long this will take."

"On it," says Tony as he Struts out the door. Two seconds later Tony and the doctor walk in.

"What do we need to do and how long till Natasha is back to normal?" questions Tony.

"Well Natasha might never recover, some don't, I mean with the cutting that is. It is her way to relieve stress. She might stop for long periods of time but if she gets too stressed or depressed she will probably cut again. Just be patient with her and don't over react. Don't yell or even baby her. Just give her space to do what she needs to cope. Now physically just eat and workout she should be fine in a week."

"Thanks, so when can we take her home?" asks Steve.

"just a few more test and she can leave today."

The next two hours consisted of more test.

Now I am Home Free!

**A/N: ****Whoa! Hope you are liking it. Please review.**


	44. Chapter 43: Doubts

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for simply reading this you are AWESOME! Thanks **_**Keepcalmandwrite **_**you are amazing. **

**Chapter 43: Doubts**

**Nat's POV:**

The next week the team uses a least frequently visited room in our house. Our Gym, since SHIELD has no clue about Steve we don't want to use theirs.

Steve made me spend the first few days just building strength. The last two he finally let me spar, but it had to be with just tony not even his suit.

"Come on Tony, I could beat you in my sleep."

"How about a two week coma? Because you sure wont doing much then," he remarks.

With that I leave the gym.

**Steve's POV:**

I was sparring with Thor as I kept a visual on Natasha. I made her gradually work up to her usual sparring. Tony and her enjoy taunting each other as they Spar. I listen as the fight until I hear Tony's remark. Thor must have too because he stops what he was doing.

I turn in time to see the gym doors close behind Natasha.

"Sorry, I went too far," says Tony.

"Steve go check on her, I will talk with Tony," says Thor as he pats me on the back. "Tony you know that is a sensitive topic for her. Why did you bring it up?"

I head out the doors and to the place I figure she will go too. Our Room. I walk in and see that she isn't in there but our bathroom.

"Honey, are you okay," I ask when I realize the door is locked. Inside I hear crying.

"Let me in, Please!" I know she caved, I know she cut; I know I need to help her.

"Move away from the door, I am going to break it open." I say before kicking the door in.

I see her on the floor hugging her knees and clutching her arm. I watch as blood seeps through her fingers. I kick the bloody razor blade from her side.

"Nat, calm down, it's okay," I say softly as I go to cradle her in my arms.

"No it isn't, I am weak I can't even take a comment without running off to cut myself."

"It's okay my Russian Assassin. You have a reason; you have been through more than some people. We are your family, none of us will think of you differently. Now let me clean you up."

"Love you," she whispers in Russian.

"Love you too," I whisper back as I clean out her cut.

"Steve, can I please Spar with Clint?" she asks giving me her begging eyes, which I can't say no to.

"Sure but change first then you can spar with Clint."

"Thanks," she says as she gets up.

"I will meet you down there after you change," I say as I head back to the gym.

"How is she?" asks Clint.

"I cleaned her up; she's changing now so she can spar with you."

"Yes, I get my partner, well I better go warm up," says Clint as he walks off.

When Natasha walks in I notice that Tony sees her bandage and he walks out.

"Thor watch out for Nat, I have something I need to handle."

"Yes Sir," he replies as I head out the door.

By the time I reach the living room I hear Tony's car zoom off. I grab my bike keys and shades before I run out. I am glad I temporarily dyed my hair brown so I won't be recognized. As I drive I notice Tony's car parked at Stark Tower. His tower now that both his parents are gone. I jump in the elevator.

"Hello Mr. Rogers, I see you changed your hair color," says a calm British voice.

"Yes, JARVIS I did. Can you please tell me where Tony is?"

"Mr. Stark is in his father's old lab."

"Thanks," I say as I go to the correct floor.

I run around the lab until I find Tony. He sits with his back against the wall and a bottle in his hand.

"Tony! What are you doing?" I ask as I run to him.

"I am a total screw up," he says as he takes a sip.

"No you aren't, you are one of the smartest people I know."

"Yeah, well I am the only person who yells at someone who is dying, then causes her to cut a week later."

"What?!"

"The final goodbyes, I yelled at her, I told her she deserved to die, and I called her an evil witch."

"Tony, it's okay that was your way of coping."

"I didn't mean to make her cut herself, Steve I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you are just stressed."

"I feel like a disgrace to my father. He wants me to continue the business right away, but I want to go to college. Even though I don't need to since I know everything to run Stark Industries."

"Well then don't go to college."

"I don't want to leave you guys."

"Look Tony, Thor doesn't need college he is a prince. Bruce can always work with you. Clint and Natasha can work with SHIELD. I can go to the Army, and Pepper you can hire her as your assistant, not like you don't have money. You are rich Tony."

"Yeah, and I can upgrade this place so you can live here you can have your own floor." Says Tony, "Let's talk to the team and see what they think. I should have this done by the time we graduate!"

"Okay well let's go talk to the team," I say.

Tony gets up and starts stumbling to the elevator. I run and grab the bottle and his keys.

"I will drive; we don't need any more accidents."

**A/N: ****So guys, yes or no for a sequel. Tell me your ideas! Please review! And the Tony Chapter the short lines are part of his yelling.**


	45. Chapter 44:Avenger Decision

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for simply reading this you are AWESOME! Thanks **_**Keepcalmandwrite **_**you are amazing. **

**Chapter 44: Avenger Decision**

**Thor's POV:**

Natasha and Clint Spar as I wonder where Steve and Tony went. I heard the car and the bike leave, I haven't heard Bruce come from his room yet so it must have been them. I notice Clint and Natasha are closely matched so it is an entertaining battle. After a while Natasha pins Clint to the Mat.

"Ouch, nice to have you back Nat," groans Clint as he gets off the floor.

"Nice to be back Barton," she smirks, "I am going to shower then I say we should watch a movie."

"Sounds good, first one up gets to choose the movie," says Clint as the walk to their bathrooms.

I follow as I still ponder where Tony and Steve went. I wait in the silence of the living room with a reading Banner. I hear Tony's car pull up and two doors shut. Steve and Tony walk in at the same time Natasha and Clint do.

"Hey, where did you go? You miss me beat Clint," she says as she goes to kiss Steve.

"Sorry, Tony and I needed to talk. We need to have a quick Avenger meeting."

"What is this about?" I ask.

"Well after High School Tony wants to upgrade the tower and carry on Stark Industries. I was wondering if you all wanted to still go to college."

"Actually I decided not to go; I was going to tell you. I am going to work for Fury, he wants Nat to," answers Clint.

"I can take that job," offers Natasha. "I don't care what we do as long as I am with you."

"I can find a job, or even assist Tony in the Lab," says Bruce.

"I don't need Money, or an education. You are all I need friends." I answer.

"Steve what will you do?" asks Bruce.

"Well I was thinking of joining the ARMY."

**A/N:**** VERY IMPORTANT! IF YOU WISH FOR A SEQUEL ANSWER THE FOLLOWING QUESTION.**

**Do you think he should go to the army for a year? Why or why not?**

**5 REVIEWS FOR NEXT UPDATE!**


	46. Chapter 45: Upsetting

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for simply reading this you are AWESOME! Thanks **_**Keepcalmandwrite **_**you are amazing. **

**Chapter 45: upsetting **

**Steve's POV:**

"_I was thinking of joining the ARMY."_

All of my friends faces showed shock at my words.

"Steve, that is a wonderful choice, to fight for America."exclaims Thor.

"Yes I am sure the Army would love to have Captain America," says Bruce as Clint and Tony agree.

"I wouldn't go as Captain, I will go as Steve. When and only when they need a Captain will I serve as Captain America."

"That sounds like you Steve," says Clint.

I don't answer because I am busy watching Natasha who has yet to express her thoughts. Her face shows anger and sadness, but also a little pride. She gets up and walks to the kitchen, I know she wants me to follow so I excuse myself and follow.

"Is that what truly want?" she asks.

"Yes Natasha, I want to fight for my country, help our troops." I answer.

"I am glad you know what you want to do. But Steve I don't think I could handle your deployments." She turns and I see her tears building.

I take her in my arms, "I only have to do the first one I can choose the others, unless I am really needed."

"What about our wedding?"

"We can hold it off until after my deployment. Then you have time to plan. We aren't in a hurry, plus we can send letters or video chat so I can help."

"Okay Steve you can go if you want to," she says as her green eyes meet my blue ones.

"Thank you, but till then we have the press tomorrow, then school, prom, and graduation."

"We will take it a step at a time but now I want to watch a movie."

"Whatever you say my Russian Assassin," I mumble with a smile.

That night we bond as a team and even camp out in the living room.

**The Next Day:**

**Tony's POV:**

We are all in a tinted window limo on our way to a press conference.

Steve got his hair back to blonde and is now dressed as a body guard.

The rest of us have on our old SHIELD issued uniforms.

Before we know it Clint, Bruce, Thor and I are before a lot of reporters. We kept Natasha and Steve back stage.

Evidently Natasha's suicide leaked and everyone thinks she is dead too.

Soon the interviewer comes out.

"Hello, so today we have the Avengers,"

"Tony Stark,"

"Bruce Banner,"

"Thor Odinson,"

"And Clint Barton," he says as we wave.

"So guys how is life now that Steve is dead and Natasha committed suicide?"

"Well to be honest, it just doesn't seem like they are gone," I answer.

"Oh," he says looking sad.

"Do you mind if we bring out more people to help explain our pain?" I ask.

The interviewer looks confused but nods anyway.

I stand up and say, "Welcome, Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers!"

They come out holding hands and take there seats.

Everyone looks blown away even the SHIELD agents.

"What?!" asks the interviewer.

Steve decides to explain.

"Well I was kidnapped, my captor faked my death as part of his plan. SHIELD didn't know I was alive so the NYPD has the man in custody. Natasha well she did try to take her life but she made a miraculas recovery."

Everyone is still frozen in shock.

"Well thanks for having us, but we are going home so later," I call as we all head back to the limo.

On the way home we couldn't stop laughing. We decided to watch a movie once we got home.

When we get to the living room we see a note and I read it a loud.

_**Avengers,**_

_**Meeting at HQ NOW!**_

_** Director Fury.**_

Well it seems he didn't like our stunt, but Mr. Eye-Patch will get over it.

**A/N: ****I am sorry the end sucks I know but I have a lot on my mind. I have big decisions to make in my life right now and I just don't know. Hope you like it please review it helps calm my mind.**


End file.
